Hidden Love - The truth about Ami and Nephrite
by Mizunosan83
Summary: What really happened between Ami and Nephrite? And was there more between Minako and Zoisite than we know? This story goes along with the acts 29 - 36. And contains new scenes, mostly of Ami/Nephrite and Minako/Zoisite. BIG THANKS to SailorDonut who agreeded to pre-read and correct the chapters of my story *big hug* Check out the summary-video on Youtube Username:Mizunosan83
1. Chapter 1, Act 29

Act 29

_"Mercury."_

_Ami turned around. All she saw was Kunzite slashing his sword down on her._

_"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried, horrified._

_Ami bowed her head waiting for the mortal stroke…that never came. She only heard a metallic noise and when she looked up, she saw Nephrite standing before her, blocking Kunzite's sword with his own._

_"What are you trying to do?" Kunzite asked._

_"I was trying... to get in your way," Nephrite hissed, pushing Kunzite roughly away._

_"You're a fool," Kunzite answered and teleported away._

_Slowly Nephrite turned around meeting Ami's gaze, his blue eyes burning into hers._

.

Ami was sitting straight in her bed. It was dark. The moon was the only source of light that brightened her room. Her heart was slamming hard against her chest and she was sweating.

Again. She had dreamed of him again.

It had been a week since she came back from The Dark Kingdom, since she was herself again. Although she wasn't able to remember anything that happened, she was relieved that it was all over. She just couldn't stand the idea that she really had fought against her own friends, that she had almost killed Usagi.

Yes, she was glad that all was over, but since she had been back there hadn't been one single night she had not dreamt of him. Nephrite, the red haired Shitennou, who had saved her life that day. If he hadn't, Ami knew, she would be dead now.

"Why," she whispered to herself, "why did he…?"

And why she could not forget him?

She turned her head when she saw the flickering at the edge of her sight. She moved quickly to her bedside table to turn the light on, but she knew that it would be too late. The strange presence was gone before she could even reach the light. She knew this because this was something that happened every night too. There was a presence in her room that had observed her every night since she came back. And every time she tried to figure out what it was, it vanished.

Ami even had started to go to sleep with her bedside lamp turned on; but it was always dark when she woke up in the middle of the night.

But the strangest thing was that she wasn't afraid of this unknown presence. In fact, it even gave her a feeling of safety and confidence—which was more than stupid, she knew. She should have told at least Rei. With her psychic powers she certainly would have been able to figure out what kind of presence this was and destroy it.

But Ami didn't want that. Yes, she was really a fool. Because deep inside her she hoped that this presence was the one she suspected; and if it truly was so, she needed to talk to…him.

"I have to find out who it is," Ami said to herself, "I have to know if it's really…"

The image of a pair of icy-blue eyes flared up in her mind, a gaze burning right into her heart.

Ami shook her head.

"I only want some answers, that's all," she repeated again and again, forcing herself to believe in her own words.

xxxx

Nephrite materialized in one of the tunnels in The Dark Kingdom.

"Damn," he cursed, and beat his fist against the wall. Then he slowly sat down on the floor and leaned against the cold wall.

"Mercury," he whispered, "what have you done to me?"

Every night he told himself not to go to her house and not to enter her room anymore; and nevertheless, every damned single night he found himself in her room again watching her sleeping.

This had been going on since the blue haired Senshi had overcome Kunzite's curse and had become a Sailor Senshi again. It was since Mercury had left The Dark Kingdom.

Actually, it had started with only one single night. Nephrite had just wanted to be sure that she was safe. And he had remained the whole night, watching her sleeping; and at that moment, for the first time in his life, he had felt nothing but calm and peace. This was the reason why he had repeated this now every night. All the rage and fury he always felt suddenly turned into dust when he was near Mercury. And something that was odd, too, were the feelings of concern he suddenly had. When she was sleeping she was the most vulnerable, and Nephrite couldn't stand the thought that anything might happen to her.

"Kunzite was right," he said, "I am a fool."

And now she had started to become aware of his presence. Every time she woke up, the first thing she did was to look straight at the corner he was standing. She even had started to sleep with her bedside light turned on. And it had been completely stupid and careless to turn it off again every time he appeared in her room.

What other proof would she need to be aware that there was somebody in her room by night?

Or was this what he wanted? Maybe he wanted her to know that he was there...protecting her as she slept...

"No!" Nephrite shouted out, "I'm going to bring this to an end. This is going to end right now."

He took his cape out and looked at the shining red cloth.

_"Being all alone like that...Somehow I don't like it."_

"It was nothing," he thought, "nothing special. I should forget. Why can't I...?"

_"Being all alone like that...Somehow I don't like it."_

"Just one more time," he whispered, "tomorrow will be the last time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A MI – CHAN!"

Ami jerked at Usagi's call. She was standing right in front of her desk, her fists on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, what did you say?"

"I was just wishing you a good morning," Usagi answered as she sat down beside her friend.

"Oh, good morning."

"Ami-chan, is something wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Eh?" was all Ami could answer.

"Well, you seem to be very distracted lately and I was wondering if something is bothering you."

Ami shook her head and put on a smile when she said: "No, don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'm fine."

"Honestly?" Usagi asked. The doubt in her voice was so obvious that Ami could only nod. She knew that Usagi would hear the lie in her voice. It hurt Ami not to be fully honest to her best friend. But what could she tell her, anyway? That she was dreaming every night of the man who saved her? That every time she thought about him her heart started to race? That she wasn't able to forget him? Someone who belonged to The Dark Kingdom, their enemies.

_"What are you trying to do?"_

_"I was trying...to get in your way."_

_Those eyes, those deep blue eyes._

"There, you did it again!"

Usagi's loud voice cut Ami's thoughts once more. Usagi was leaning over Ami's table and gave her a reproachful gaze.

"You've been so lost in your own thoughts, you haven't even heart a single word I said. Am I right?"

Usagi grabbed Ami's right hand.

"Ami-chan, I'm worried. What's going on? Are you...You aren't still blaming yourself for..." Usagi cut herself off, then she smiled when she continued: "You really don't have to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Nobody is blaming you."

"I know that," Ami answered.

"Then what is it?"

Ami knew that Usagi wouldn't let go of the matter. So she gave her the only answer she could.

"I still can't remember anything. And nobody wants to tell me anything about it."

Usagi put an arm around Ami's shoulder. "So this is what's bothering you?"

Ami nodded. In fact, this was actually something that kept occupied her too sometimes. Although not as much as...the other thing. But this was the only thing she could tell Usagi without lying to her. And it was true. Every time she wanted to know something about the time she had been at The Dark Kingdom Usagi, Rei and even Makoto avoided a concrete answer.

"Was I that bad?" Ami asked now once more.

"Well..." Usagi started the way she always did to buy herself some time when she didn't know what so say.

"The sensei is coming. Show your respect," someone shouted out and Usagi hurried quickly to her own desk. Her relief about the interruption was very obvious. The class greeted their teacher and sat down. And then there was silence. Ami saw how Usagi's expression, and those of the others, yielded to a stunned one. Ami followed their gazes and finally registered the person who was standing next to the teacher. She couldn't help but also feel stunned.

"Everyone today," the teacher started to say in English, "let me introduce a new friend to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, are you still hanging around here?"

Nephrite didn't need to look up. He knew very well who was standing at the beginning of the tunnel.

"What do you want?" he asked emotionlessly.

Jadeite took a few steps towards him.

"I just wanted to know if you're still alive."

"I'm sorry to tell you that I am. So you can leave now."

"You know," Jadeite kept on talking, ignoring Nephrites hint, "Queen Beryl thinks it would be better if you died in one of these miserable tunnels."

"Oh, really?" Nephrite answered, and stood up, meeting the gaze of the blond Shitennou, Beryl's new favorite.

"This must be very satisfying for you. Isn't it, Jadeite?"

Jadeite didn't answer immediately, and for less than a second Nephrite thought that he had seen a glimpse of compassion in his eyes. But it had disappeared before Nephrite was really sure about it.

"Maybe you really should," Jadeite answered now, "You're such a disgrace. You were neither able to obtain the illusionary Ginzuishou nor to kill the princess. You failed again and again, and now all you can do is to sit in a dark and dirty tunnel. Useless. Aren't you ashamed?"

Anger was forming in Nephrite's stomach over the humiliating words Jadeite threw at him. He took a step towards him, ready to beat the hell out of him. But then something strange happened. Suddenly the image of Mercury, sleeping peacefully in her bed, flashed before his inner eyes and from one second to another all his anger just...had vanished.

Nephrite knew that he should feel fury and rage, but this short memory that he just had had was like water to fire. It had simply extinguished all his angry feelings.

He stopped in mid-step, surprised; and when he looked at Jadeite, he saw that he was obviously taken aback, too. He couldn't be blamed for that—Nephrite was normally known to be the most hot-tempered of them all. It wasn't difficult to provoke him; but now, he felt nothing but calm.

"Was that all you had to say?" he asked the more-than-stunned Jadeite.

Jadeite only made a clucking noise with his tongue and turned around to leave.

"What was that?" Nephrite whispered when Jadeite was finally out of his sight, "Mercury..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami watched Usagi, who was desperate to win a point for her volleyball team. But no matter what she tried her opponent was always better.

Ami looked at Kuroki Mio, who had just slammed the ball over the net and obtained another point. Something was strange about the new classmate. She was always smiling, but it seemed that she didn't really like Usagi. That kick just a few minutes ago hadn't been an accident. It had been all intentional.

Kuroki Mio, the pop idol, now the new classmate. Of course, the students had just freaked out—so had the teacher. The only one who wasn't thrilled at all was Usagi. After all, she was a loyal fan of Aino Minako. And this was why she was so obstinate in winning the match against Kuroki-san's team.

But it was all in vain. Usagi and her team lost.

"I'm sooo angry," Usagi said again when they went to the locker room.

"You gave it your best," Ami tried to console her.

"But it wasn't enough. I've lost against Aino Minako's rival. What a shame."

Ami couldn't do anything but smile and pat her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure there will be another opportunity, Usagi-chan."

Usagi nodded and smiled again. It was so easy to cheer her up.

"Are you going to wait for me?" she wanted to know.

"I can't," Ami explained, "Luna wants Mako-chan and me to meet her at Crown as soon as possible. She wants us to do some special training to awake our senshi power."

"Really?"

Usagi bent her right arm. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Ami wanted to know. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I'll take a shower and get changed. I'll see you later, Ami-chan."

Ami watched Usagi entering the locker room, then she left the building to meet Makoto at the school gate. She had been already waiting for her.

"Shall we go?" the tall girl asked, and Ami nodded.

"I heard there's a new classmate in your class."

"Yes, Kuroki Mio."

"Kuroki Mio, the pop idol," Makoto said with little enthusiasm. Ami had to grin. Makoto was an Aino Minako fan too. If she only had been on Usagi's team...

"So, what is she like?" Makoto wanted to know.

"Well, I don't know how to say it..."

"What?"

"Maybe I'm putting too much into this, but..."

"But...?" Makoto insisted.

"I think she doesn't like Usagi-chan."

"Eh? Why that?"

"We had a volleyball match at gym, and Kuroki-san kicked Usagi-chan."

"Intentionally?" Makoto wanted to know.

"Kuroki-san said she didn't mean to, and she apologized, but...it looked intentional to me."

"Hm, we should keep an eye on it," Makoto said. "Although there should be no reason to have something against Usagi. She doesn't even know her."

Ami nodded. Makoto was right; maybe she was overthinking things. But how could she not? She was having the same dream every night, and waking up with the same questions. And never able to figure out the presence in her room. And always thinking of… him. Why couldn't she just let things be? It was over. She wasn't brainwashed anymore. She was Ami again and a Sailor Senshi. The Shitennou were their enemies; they belonged to The Dark Kingdom. One of them had saved her life once, but that was all. It meant nothing.

But why? Ami thought again, and as she and Makoto were approaching Crown, she finally made a decision. She would find and ask him; and she would start by finding out if that presence was who she thought. Otherwise, Ami knew, she would never stop feeling restless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It stared at the people downstairs. Some were just walking around; others were sitting at one of the cafes; and still other people were just hanging around wherever they had found an empty space.

"Energy," the voice sounded in its head, "go for their energy. Collect as much as you can."

The Youma jumped down straight into the crowd of people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late. Ami walked home, staring at her hands, still overwhelmed by surprise. She just couldn't believe that she had been the next who had awakened her Senshi Power. It was incredible. It had felt like a strong band of energy that had overwhelmed her body and mind. A power she hadn't even been able to imagine she was able to have.

_"That's it, Ami-chan, don't forget what you've just learned." _Luna's advice echoed in her mind.

That moment, Ami thought, I'd been calm because I'd made my decision. Could this really be...?

No, that was impossible. How could one decision be the reason that she had awakened her Senshi Power?

Ami was approaching her building. The lights at her apartment were off. Her mother wouldn't come until 6 o'clock in the morning.

Ami was just about to climb the steps to the building's entrance when she heard a strange noise. She turned around immediately, and before her was standing the Youma she just had been fighting with the others this afternoon. It had followed her.

"Mercury Power...make up!" Ami called immediately. "I'm the Senshi of water and wisdom, Sailor Mercury. And in Mercury's name I will punish you."

The Youma only made an amused noise and ran towards her.

"Mercury Aqua Mist," Ami called, and threw a fountain of mist towards the pink-eyed creature. But, just as it had this afternoon, the Youma protected itself with its cape and Ami's attack didn't harm it at all. It continued to walk towards Ami and assailed her with several little explosions. Ami jumped back.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Again the Youma held up its cape and the water-attack bounced off.

It's too strong, Ami thought. I have to call the others.

She grabbed quickly for her cell phone, but she only began to open it when the Youma sent another attack which beat the phone out of her hand. Pain gathered through Ami's arm and made it nearly numb.

"Pull yourself together," she said to herself, "you can handle this."

She took her star tambourine and concentrated, just the way she had when her Senshi Power had awakened this afternoon; and although she knew that this was wrong, she suddenly had only one thought. Nephrite.

Ami could feel how the power entered her body. The pain in her hand winced and she felt strong again.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," she called out again and this time the attack hit the Youma hard; and although it used its cape again for protection, Ami's attack pushed it several meters away. Ami smiled and hurried after the Youma to repeat her attack.

"Shine Aqua…"

The Youma's attack exploded right in front of her. She flew backwards and hit the ground. All the air went from her lungs, and for a few seconds she wasn't even able to breathe. She had barely managed to stand up again as the Youma took another step towards her, sending another explosion just before her feet. Ami jumped back while the Youma continued its attacks.

It's playing with me, Ami thought as she jumped backwards again. Suddenly her heel hit something that was lying on the floor. It was her cell-phone. She quickly picked it up dialing Luna's number.

The Youma made another amused sound, and then everything happened very fast. Suddenly, Ami found herself wrapped up with its white strings. She wasn't able to move, and the more she tried to get free, the tighter the Youma got hold of her. And then Ami felt how she became weaker. The Youma had started to absorb her energy. Falling down on her knees, Ami felt her power fade. Her sight began to vanish, and she wasn't able to struggle against the Youma's hold anymore.

It's over, she thought.

The last thing she saw was a red light that flashed the more-than-surprised Youma.

Rei-chan, Ami thought in relief, and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nephrite slowly took shape in Mercury's room. He frowned. Her bed was empty. Where could she be at this hour?

The noise from outside made him hurry to the window, but he had felt the Youma's presence before he had seen it. But it wasn't the Youma that made his heart beat faster with fear. On the street he saw Mercury down on her knees, wrapped up in the Youma's strings that were absorbing her energy. There it was again: The anger and fury that overwhelmed Nephrite so often. But this time it was different. It was the scene below him that awoke that fury inside him: the Youma who was absorbing Mercury's energy. Mercury, who was losing more and more power.

"No," Nephrite whispered, and before he knew what he was really doing, he teleported directly down to the street. As soon as he had taken shape again, he threw a red ball of energy towards the Youma. The creature was more than surprised when it realized who had attacked it, and, letting go of the Sailor Senshi, it took a fighting position. Nephrite attacked again; but this time the Youma was prepared, and raised its cape for protection. This, however, gave Nephrite the time to step between the Youma and Mercury, who was laying unconscious on the ground.

"Damned Youma," Nephrite hissed, and threw one energy-ball after another against the Youma, so the only thing the creature was able to do was to lift its cape again and again, unable to make any attack by itself. Finally, weakened, it disappeared.

Nephrite didn't waste time by thinking how strong this Youma had been. He rushed to the blue haired Senshi who was still lying motionless on the ground.

"Mercury?" he whispered kneeling down by her side, "Mercury, can you hear me? Hold on."

A white light enlightened her body and, when it had died, Mercury had transformed to her civilian form again.

Nephrite looked around. Of course there was nobody on the streets at this hour. What should he do now?

He carefully took the unconscious girl into his arms and lifted her up. He was surprised by how light she was. Still, he wasn't really sure what to do now, and he almost dropped her when she suddenly put her arms around him.

"Mercury?" he whispered but she didn't answer, still unconscious.

Well, the most important thing now was to get her away from the street. So Nephrite teleported straight into her room, where he stepped to her bed to lay her down. But he hesitated, overwhelmed by a strange feeling he wasn't able to explain. Why? Why did it feel so right to hold her in his arms? Why did it feel so good to feel her hands around his neck and her head leaning against his shoulder? Why did he wish to hold her longer?

Because you're a fool, he thought, and laid the young girl quickly on her bed, ignoring the coldness this action had left his body with.

Now what? He had no idea how humans cared for each other. In The Dark Kingdom, the Dark Power always regenerated all injuries and weakness. But this of course was not an option.

Fortunately, she wasn't injured. Nephrite looked around. He wanted at least cool off her face a little.

On her bedside table he saw a bottle half filled with water. Well, this was better than nothing. So he wetted a corner of his own cape with some water and moistened Mercury's face carefully.

_"You are a fool."_ Kunzite's words echoed again in his head.

Yes, he was but it felt so right.

Suddenly, he heard a door open.

"Ami-chan?" somebody called anxiously. Nephrite would always recognize that voice. It was the princess.

He stood up quickly and teleported away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ami came back to herself and opened her eyes she saw Usagi, Rei and Makoto standing at her bedside, looking worriedly at her. They had still their Senshi forms, and when Ami saw the crescent moon scepter in Usagi's hands, she knew why she felt so strong again.

"Ami-chan," Usagi said in relief, "thank God."

"Are you all right?" Makoto asked while they all transformed to their civil form again. Ami sat up and nodded.

"What happened?" Rei wanted to know.

"A Youma," Ami answered, "the same we had been fighting this afternoon. I think it followed me. It was too strong and I wasn't able to call you in time."

"It had taken nearly all your energy," Rei told her. "How did you manage to get rid of it and reach your room?"

"But…" Ami started to say.

Had that not been Rei's fire-ball that had hit the Youma? Then who…? Could it really be…?

"I… I don't remember," she said quietly. That wasn't a lie. She really had no idea how she got here.

"Well, the most important thing is that you are safe and everything is all right," Usagi said now, "but I think you really shouldn't be alone tonight. I'll stay with you in case the Youma comes back."

"That's a good idea," Makoto agreed.

Ami nodded. She was too tired to argue. Anyway, she knew that tonight the presence wouldn't appear again.

Makoto and Rei said goodbye and went home. While Usagi quickly went to the bathroom, Ami set up the guest's bed in her room. Then she reached for her bottle of water she always put on her bedside table. She frowned. She was sure that the bottle had been half full this morning. Now it was almost empty. What the…?

Usagi came back and lay down on her bed.

"Good night, Ami-chan," she yawned.

"Good night," Ami replied, but it took a long time until sleep finally overcame her too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makoto yawned and stretched. Two schoolgirls jumped quickly out of her way. Makoto rolled her eyes. There were still some silly girls that were afraid of her. All right, she was tall and strong, but what did they expect? That she was going to eat them up or something?

"Mako-chan!"

She turned around and saw Ami, who was waving, and then ran to her.

"Where is Usagi?" Makoto wanted to know.

"She went home early in the morning. Otherwise her mother would be freaking out. I hope she'll make it on time anyway. You know Usagi." Makoto nodded.

"And you," she said reproachfully, "you really shouldn't have come to school after what happened last night."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Ami assured, showing her biggest smile, "I'm not going to miss classes because of one single Youma."

They walked through the entrance door, greeting the janitor who was mopping up the leaves. They changed their shoes in the hallway and went to the classrooms.

"I'll see you later, Ami-chan," Makoto said to her friend. Ami nodded and smiled again. She really didn't look good. But the genius inside her would never miss a class. Makoto knew that. Even when she was evil, she had come to school and had brainwashed all classmates so they had been against Usagi.

"Thank God that is over now," Makoto said to herself while she entered her classroom.

Fortunately Ami had nothing to do with The Dark Kingdom anymore…


	2. Chapter 2, Act 30

Act 30

Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto were walking home from Crown. Luna was sitting on Usagi's shoulder.

"That was fun," Usagi said and smiled. "We should have special training every day from now on."

Usagi-chan is always so carefree, Ami thought a little bit enviously.

"Ami-chan," Usagi said now, "I have to be home for dinner, but I'll come back later to stay for the night again, alright?"

"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "I'll stay with Ami-chan tonight."

"No!"

The three girls looked at Ami in surprise.

"I mean… that's not necessary. I don't think that the Youma will come back and anyway… my mother will be at home tonight."

She hated to lie at her friends, but there was nothing that Ami wanted more than to be alone tonight. After all, she had made a decision. Tonight, she was going to figure out who the presence in her room was.

"But your mother won't be able to protect you against the Youma," Rei argued now, looking at Ami as if she could feel something.

"The Youma attacked me when I was alone. I think he would do the same again. Don't worry about me. I'm sure he won't come back."

"If you say so, Ami-chan," Usagi said, and Ami never had been more grateful for her naivety than now.

"But if there's any trouble, you give us a call immediately," Usagi added.

She smiled and handed Ami her cell phone.

"Luna has repaired it. Now it works again."

Ami smiled back, avoiding the dubious gaze of Rei who certainly sensed something. The girls said goodbye and Ami entered her building. She took the elevator to her floor and opened the door to her apartment.

In fact, she still felt a little weak, but she ignored that. She went to the kitchen to put some water on to boil, and took out the can of her mother's coffee.

Truth be told, she hated coffee—she was more the hot-chocolate-type—but special times called for special measures, and she didn't want to go to sleep tonight.

Ami somehow managed to drink the coffee and finally went to her room. She lay in her bed and closed her eyes—not to sleep, but to think of what had happened the day before. She remembered how the Youma had been absorbing her energy, and how she had become weaker and weaker. Before she had lost consciousness, Ami was sure that she had seen a red energy-ball that had hit the Youma. Similar to Mars' fireball. But it hadn't been Mars and the other girls who had saved her. They had arrived later.

"Who?" Ami thought aloud, "Could it be…?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. It was already midnight. Time to "go to sleep." She turned the bedside light on and crawled under her blanket just the way she was. All she had to do now was to wait. She hoped that, despite the coffee, she wouldn't be overwhelmed by her sleepiness.

Minutes passed, and Ami's eyes began to burn as she watched the time go by. One hour, two. And then suddenly she saw the flickering in the corner of her room and quickly closed her eyes. Now she had to stay calm, which wasn't that easy. Her heart pounded so fast and strong that she was sure it must be audible. For a long time nothing happened, and it took all of Ami's patience and strength not to peek, even a little. She thought that the presence had left again when, finally, she felt him approach her.

Now he was standing right in front of her. She felt him, so close that she was sure she only would have to reach out her hand to touch him.

She heard a click and the bedside light went out.

It was then that Ami finally opened her eyes and looked into a pair of icy blue eyes.

...

When Mercury suddenly opened her eyes, Nephrite was so surprised that for a few seconds he was unable to move, let alone teleport away. All he was able to do was to stare back.

He actually hadn't wanted to come back, but he had to be sure that she really was alright. He wanted to see her one last time. And then when he had turned off the light she had opened her eyes. This time she had waited for him.

She sat up now and finally he was able to move. He stepped back, ready to teleport.

"Please, wait," she said, and it was the appealing tone of her voice that made him stay. Silence again.

"You weren't asleep," he said unnecessarily. She shook her head and smiled timidly.

"I've been waiting for you," she answered.

"Why?" he asked, harsher than had been his intention.

She winced at the sudden coldness of his voice, but then said firmly: "Because I have some questions."

And after a short pause she added: "And you are the only one who can give me the answers."

This was no good. He shouldn't have been relieved that she finally had found out that it was him who had been visiting her night after night. That she had been waiting for him, that she wanted to talk to him.

He stepped towards her and grabbed her by the neck.

"What if I have come to kill you?"

"You won't hurt me."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"If you really wanted to kill me, you would have done so before, and you wouldn't have saved my life…twice."

"I could kill you right now," he said with trembling voice.

"You won't," she simply said, returning his gaze.

Minutes that seemed hours went by. Finally he let go of her.

"I've come here for the last time," he said, turning around to teleport away.

"Don't go, please! Nephrite!"

The way she called out his name made him stop again. It was so different than when Queen Beryl called him. There was no command in Mercury's voice.

"It…it was you last night. You saved me again. Am I right?"

"And if you are?" he asked, still showing her his back.

"Why…why did you save me?"

Nephrite knew very well that she didn't mean just this last time. He sighed and looked at her again.

"I don't know," he finally said. Of course this was only half the truth, but it was better to leave it at that. Anything else would make things more complicated.

But when he saw the glimpse of disappointment in Mercury's gaze, he suddenly regretted his answer.

"I had to," he added, "That's all you need to know."

"And why do you come here every night?"

Well, that question was a little bit more difficult to answer.

"Is that it? Are those all your questions?" he avoided her.

"No," she said softly.

"What else could you want to know from me?"

She hesitated, still hoping for an answer. He stayed silent.

"I…I wanted to know…" she bit her lip and then asked: "What was I like when I was in the Dark Kingdom?"

This was a question he really had not expected. Why did she ask him that?

"Don't you remember?"

She shook her head.

"I think you'd better ask your comrades that."

"They don't want to tell me."

Of course not, Nephrite thought. Mercury was good through and through. They certainly wanted to spare her.

"Maybe they're right to do so," he said.

"Please. I need to know what happened. I want to know what I've done."

"And why do you believe that I'll be the one who's going to tell you all this?"

"I don't," she answered, "but I hoped so. I hoped…"

She paused and looked at him. Her gaze felt like an arrow that went straight into his heart.

This is wrong, he thought and stepped back, though unable to break her gaze.

She jumped up and grabbed his arm. He was so surprised by her touch and how good it felt that his first reaction was to shake her off again. For a short moment an injured expression appeared on her face.

"I have a right to know," she finally said.

This, he knew, she was right about. But why did he have to be the one to tell her the truth? To cause her all this sorrow? And why the hell did he care about her feelings, anyway?

"Do you really think you're strong enough to hear the truth?" he wanted to know.

She looked at him in surprise. She had certainly not expected him to agree. Then she nodded.

"You won't like it, Mercury. This could change everything."

"My life changed the moment Kunzite has kidnapped and brainwashed me. I hate to be in the dark about these things. I need to know the whole truth."

Nephrite sighed. Finally, he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to know?" he asked then.

* * *

Ami felt how her fingers, her whole body, trembled.

Nephrite had answered all her questions. She knew that he'd been honest and hadn't downplayed anything. For that she was grateful. That was what she had wanted: to know the truth. Nevertheless, she couldn't help feeling truly shocked. She had fought her own friends. She'd been ready to kill them. She had seen them as her target and had been full of hate against them, especially Sailor Moon—Usagi-chan—whom she had almost killed.

At some point, she had not been able to sit still anymore and had stood up. Now she was leaning on a chair and there was silence.

"I…," she finally said, "I am a bad person."

"No!" Nephrite answered, and she looked at him in surprise. She had expected that once he'd answered her questions he would leave. But he had stayed the whole time.

"I wanted to harm my friends. I was ready to kill and destroy them. How can you say I'm not?"

"It wasn't your fault. You've been overcome with dark power."

Ami was confused. Why did he defend her?

"I was weak, that's why Kunzite was able to kidnap me. I have a weak mind, easy to manipulate."

She was near to tears, but she forced herself to pull herself together.

"Nobody can resist the Dark Power of Queen Metallia," Nephrite said, his voice suddenly soft. "It's too strong."

"You don't understand!" she shouted. "The truth is, back then, I _was_ angry with my friends. They all went their own ways and I felt lonely and… somehow betrayed. So it was no wonder Kunzite could catch me that easily and fill me with Dark Power. It was my weakness and my anger that made all this possible. That's why I know for sure that I'm a bad person."

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Hot tears began to run down her cheeks.

Nephrite didn't know if it was her tears or the ridiculous idea that she considered herself a bad person, but suddenly he found himself standing before her, holding her trembling hands.

"You are wrong," he said, "I don't know a lot about friendship. But I've seen how close you all are to each other. So I'm sure that just feeling angry with a friend doesn't make you a bad person. If there has ever been a thoroughly good person I've met, it is you."

She looked at him in surprise, and then she buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly while she sobbed quietly, her hands lying on his chest.

At this moment he didn't care anymore if this was wrong or right. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms as long as possible.

When Ami felt Nephrite's arms around her, holding her that tightly and tenderly, she wished that this moment would last forever. In fact, what he had said was just what she'd needed to hear. Of course her friends had forgiven her and had left her dark past behind, but deep inside Ami always had feared that maybe she had turned bad because she had something evil inside her. To hear those few but meaningful words, from a man who actually was her enemy, meant more to her than anything else.

"You know," Nephrite suddenly said, "You weren't really that bad."

She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but paused when she looked into his icy blue eyes. It was like time, the earth, stood still.

With one gloved hand Nephrite dried the tears from her cheek.

She shivered, unable to break his gaze. Lost in his incredible blue eyes, she didn't even dare to blink. What was that? It felt so familiar. It was like a memory, but ungraspable. But deep inside her, she suddenly felt that this had happened before. He and she. Did he feel that too?

And then, suddenly, Nephrite winced and pushed her away.

"I meant what I said," he said, stepping back, "Tonight, I came here for the last time."

"Nephrite!"

The thought that he would leave that way threw Ami into despair.

"What… what did you mean when you said that I wasn't that bad?"

"It doesn't matter," he answered, "We both know that this is wrong. I am your enemy."

"Just this one last question," Ami begged now, ready to use anything to make him stay longer.

"We have already gone too far, Mercury."

"Please! I… I don't care. I don't want you to leave."

She bit her lip when she realized the confession she just had made. Nephrite stood still, looking at her in surprise.

"You… did you…?" he started to say, when suddenly Ami heart the noise of a key, followed by the door opening. One glance at her watch showed her that it was already 6am. Her mother was coming back from work.

Nephrite had heard the noise, too, and prepared to teleport away. When he looked at her one last time, he hesitated.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, "where we saw each other for the first time." Then he was gone.

Ami stared at the empty space he had left behind. She tried to ignore the feeling of hurt about his sudden retreat.

She lay down. She could finally try to get some sleep now. But it wasn't that easy. Again and again she repeated Nephrite's words in her mind.

_"Tomorrow, where we saw each other for the first time."_

What did he mean by that? Where could that be?

* * *

Rei looked up at Ami's window and frowned.

It had been more than obvious that Ami had been trying to get rid of Usagi, Makoto and herself. Rei had felt that she had been up to something. This had been the reason why she had stayed near the house, observing the window of Ami's room.

Something strange had just happened up there.

She'd felt a presence in Ami's room that had only just disappeared. But although it had a darkness to it, Rei also had felt that it wasn't actually evil. And what had been the strangest thing of all was that the presence and Ami's aura somehow had been strongly interwined. And this had ultimately been the reason why Rei had not done anything.

Now the presence was gone, and Ami's mother had arrived, too. There was no more reason for Rei to stay.

"Ami, what are you doing?" Rei whispered, and turned around to go back to the temple.

* * *

"I'm going to kick that bitch's ass!" Makoto hissed.

Ami got hold of her arm.

"Mako-chan, calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? That bloody pop idol has turned the whole class against Usagi. What's her problem?"

Makoto made a further attempt to walk towards Usagi's classroom and Ami could hardly hold her back.

"Don't be silly. If you beat her up they will suspense you from school. And after all, Kuroki-san assured that she's on Usagi's side."

"And you want me to believe that?"

"The only one who will get hurt here is you, if you get caught beating up somebody who supposedly never wanted to harm anyone."

Makoto hesitated and finally stepped back.

"But I'm not going to have lunch with that... person," she said, and turned around to go to her classroom.

Ami sighed. She could understand Makoto's reaction very well.

It hurt her to watch Usagi beeing ignored by her classmates – expect for Naru. And she felt angry, too. Usagi and the others had been classmates and friends now for years. Now there appeared a pop-idol who twisted the truth, and everybody just believed her without questioning anything. What kind of friends were they?

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was no wonder that she was tired. She hadn't slept more than maybe one hour. After Nephrite had left her room, Ami hadn't been able to sleep. Again and again she had repeated his last words.

_"Tomorrow, where we saw each other for the first time."_

It annoyed Ami that she hadn't been able to figure out the place he meant. After all, wasn't she _the_ smart one?

But maybe it was the lack of sleep that kept her from thinking clearly.

And, after all, I have the whole day to wrack my brain about it, she thought.

"Mizuno-san, what are you doing outside your classroom?"

Ami turned around and looked into the stunned face of her teacher.

"I'm sorry, sensei," she mumbled, and hurried into the classroom.

* * *

Naru writhed in agony and fell on the ground. The pain that had overtaken her all of a sudden made it almost impossible to breathe. It was as if somebody had stabbed a knife into her stomach.

"Osaka-san, are you alright?" Mio asked worriedly, and when she couldn't answer, Mio started to cry for help.

"Is anybody there? We need some help! Osaka-san, hold on."

Naru wasn't really aware of what happened then. The next thing she realized was that she was lying on a gurney and Usagi was walking by her side, holding her hand.

"Naru-chan, are you alright?"

Naru wanted to answer, but the pain took hold of her again, and all she was able to do was to whimper.

"Naru-chan, hold on. Everything is going to be alright, "Usagi assured.

Naru felt how she was lifted up into the ambulance. Inside she lost consciousness again, but she was sure that in her mind she had heard an evil laugh.

* * *

Nephrite paced the dark tunnel up and down. He didn't know how long he had been doing this now.

What was going on with him?

He went to Mercury's house to watch her sleeping one last time, and now he had a date with her!

_"You know, you weren't that bad."_

What in the world had he been thinking by saying this?

"Fool," he said again to himself.

This really wasn't good at all. Why had he said that?

"Because I couldn't stand watching her suffer like that," he suddenly accepted the truth.

Watching her crying because she thought that she was evil... had hurt him.

She had to know that, after all, she had kept something good inside her.

He thought of the moment he had looked into Mercury's dark brown eyes. It was as if a connection had been made. As if he had remembered something, but hadn't been able to catch it. The feelings that had overwhelmed him had been so sudden that it somehow scared him. This had been the reason why he had pushed her away.

And then her plea not to leave.

Had she felt it, too?

No, this was wrong. She also had to know that she shouldn't trust him. After all, he had tried to kill her.

Today he would tell her the whole truth.

If she really knew where to go.

Maybe he should have been more precise, but he had been under pressure; and somehow, he was curious if Mercury would figure it out.

Nephrite sighed and teleported away.

He hadn't noticed the white shape that had been observing him all the time.

* * *

Ami and Usagi were walking slowly towards school. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

_"Tomorrow, where we saw each other for the first time."_

Ami sighed. Yesterday had been so hectic she hadn't been able to figure out what Nephrite's words had meant. And today was _the_ day. How could it be that she couldnt't figure out a simple place?

The girls crossed the bridge and suddenly Usagi stopped short and looked into the distance.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?"

"Hm," she answered, and kept on walking. "I've just been thinking of..."

She didn't finish, but Ami had understood.

"Chiba-san?" she asked.

"I know I shouldn't," Usagi said quietly, "but – I don't know – the view from here somehow reminds me of him."

"Why is that?" Ami wanted to know.

"Do you remember the costume party we went to, to make inquiries about the Ginzuishou?"

Ami nodded, and resisted a little smile when she remembered Usagi dressed up as a big Teddy bear.

"After we had fought that green triple Youma, this red-dressed Shitennou lost the crystal in a fight with Tuxedo Kamen. I jumped to catch it. Well, I fell, you remember, and Mamoru grabbed my hand to save me. When we fell both the crescent moon scepter..."

Ami had been listening with only half an ear.

_"Tomorrow, where we saw each other for the first time."_

Of course, she thought, why didn't I remember that before?

"Being up here and looking downstairs… suddenly made me remember all that," Usagi finished, and continued her walk.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked when she noticed that Ami made no move to go on.

"I have to go," Ami said.

Usagi looked at Ami, confused.

"Now? But classes will start in twenty minutes."

Ami turned around.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, I have to go. Please excuse me from classes."

She didn't hear what Usagi cried after her.

On her way she almost collided with Mio Kuroki.

"Mizuno-san, where are you going?"

Ami ignored her and simply kept on running.

Fortunately, it wasn't far away, but Ami didn't stop running, hoping he would be there. Her lungs began to burn, but she ignored it.

Finally she reached the building, but suddenly hesitated. What if this wasn't the place?

She looked up and on the top of the building and saw person dressed in red, his cape fluttering in the wind. And although she couldn't see his face, of course, Ami knew that he was watching her.

She walked inside the building and hurried to the elevator. Inside she finally tried to catch her breath, but with every higher number the display showed, her heart began to beat stronger.

This is wrong, she suddenly thought, I'm betraying my own friends.

But it was too late now. Nephrite had been right. They had already gone too far.

The elevator stopped and Ami got out.

"I should transform," she whispered, but let it be. Somehow she knew that she could trust Nephrite, and she wanted to to show him that.

She took one last breath and then she stepped outside.

He was standing at the edge with his back to her.

She stood beside him and looked at the houses and buildings below them.

"You should have transformed at least, Mercury," Nephrite said tonelessly.

"I don't need to. You won't hurt me."

"What if this is a trap? Maybe you are surrounded by Youmas."

He looked at her and she couldn't help but shiver.

"But there aren't," she simply answered.

After a long pause Nephrite smiled, and with it all the hardness yielded from his face, making Ami's heart nearly jump out of her chest.

"No, there aren't, and there won't be," he said, and took one step towards her. "I could never harm you, and I won't permit any other to do so."

"Why," was all Ami was able to whisper.

Slowly, Nephrite took her hand in his.

"Because, in a moment when I'd been down and all alone, you were the one who showed me an act of kindness."

"What... what did I do?"

He suddenly let go of her.

"I didn't tell you everything yesterday," he answered. "There is something you need to know. The reason why you cannot trust me."

Ami held her breath, waiting for what was coming next.

"I tried to kill you, Mercury," he said.

Ami swallowed and her hands began to tremble.

"But… you didn't," she finally answered.

"Because I was weak. If I had been at full strength at that moment… I would have done it."

For minutes that seemed like ages, no one said a word.

...

That's it, Nephrite thought, now she will leave.

He tried to ignore the pain this thought provoked in him. It would be better that way, better for her.

"Why," she suddenly asked, "why did you want to kill me?"

Nephrite frowned. He really didn't expect that question. In fact, he hadn't expected her to say anything, nor that would she stay. But she was still there, standing right before him, and she wanted to know the reason why he'd wanted to kill her that day.

"What if I did not have a reason?" he replied, "What if I tried just for fun?"

"If it had been so, you wouldn't have tried to kill me when you were weak."

He looked at her in surprise. What was going on with that girl? He just had told her that he wanted to kill her, and instead of running away, she wanted to figure out the reason why.

"Why did you want to kill me?" she repeated her question.

She wouldn't let go of the matter, Nephrite realized, and finally he answered: "I… I was mad at you."

She simply looked at him, waiting for him to continue, giving him all the time he needed.

He remembered how weakened he had been after Mars' attack. Down on his knees. And then Dark Mercury above him.

_"Don't look!"_

_"How pathetic."_

The anger he felt. Anger about his failure, again. Dark Mercury calling him pathetic, something he had in fact been. His inability.

"You called me pathetic." He immediately regretted his words. Why did he say that?

"So I provoked you?"

Again she surprised him.

"Somehow," he could simply answer.

"But now you've saved me twice…why?"

Nephrite looked at her in confusion. Would she really forget about it just like that?

"Do you really understand what I have told you? I tried to kill you! And if I had been at full strength…" He cut himself off. Just to think that he really could have succeeded…

"I'm not blaming you for what you did," she simply said.

"Why?" it was now up to him to ask.

"When I was evil, I was ready to combat my friends. I almost killed Usagi-chan. And after all that, they have forgiven me. They don't blame me for what I did. Partly because I was under the influence of the Dark Power; but the other thing is, that's what real friendship is. You forgive one another's mistakes. Usagi-chan and the others always knew that my true self never wanted to harm them. They trusted me despite the curse that had been laid upon me."

"But I wasn't under any curse."

"Really?" She smiled sadly. "Anger and fury can be a strong curse, maybe even stronger than anything else. I just can't blame you for your actions in rage. It wasn't your fault and after all, wasn't it my own fault? I should not have provoked you in a weak moment."

"You," Nephrite said truly surprised, "What is it with you? Why are you so… good?"

Her smile faltered.

"I'm not," she answered, "I…"

"Don't be silly," he interrupted her. "I've just told you that I wanted to kill you, and you're not blaming me even a little bit. You're telling me something about forgiveness, but you aren't able to forgive yourself."

"Well, you obviously aren't, either."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because I was about to kill the only person who has ever been kind to me."

"Was this before or after I was _that kind_ to you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Before."

"And what type of kindness did I show to you?"

"You gave me a new cape."

Mercury smiled again, and only then did Nephrite realize what he had just said. He suppressed a curse.

"A new cape?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. What was going on with him? The more he tried to push her away, the more he felt drawn to her, the more things he said to make her stay.

"Kunzite had cut mine," he finally said, "And after Queen Beryl had repudiated me, you came and gave me a new one, saying that somehow you didn't like… to see me alone."

There it was, he had finally told her.

"Sounds just like me," Mercury answered, "so this means that after all, I kept something of myself inside of me, even when I was evil."

She looked at him and smiled again.

"And this was why you saved my life? Because I had given you a new cape?"

He couldn't help but smile back.

"It wasn't simply a cape to me," he explained. "It was much more. I think that was the first time somebody did something for me. The first time somebody had cared about me."

Mercury took a step towards him and slowly took his hand.

"You must have been very lonely," she said softly.

Nephrite did not really know what he should have answered. All he was able to do was to squeeze her hand back.

"And why did you come to my room every night?"

Well, he had to expect that same question again.

"Because...it...you give me peace."

The smile she gave him was like a flash of warm light that illuminated him and went through his whole body straight to his heart.

Suddenly he saw that tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Mercury said and dried them away quickly, "you must think I'm a crybaby or something else."

"Not at all," he answered, "It doesen't bother me. If I'm honest, I...even like it."

She looked at him in confusion, obviously not understanding. He smiled.

"Because it gives me a good reason, to do...this."

And he took her into his arms, holding her tightly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Standing like this, Nephrite knew that he had lost the battle against his feelings. Because that was what he had always longed for. Affection, respect, somebody who cared about him.

"What are we doing, Mercury," he made one last effort and held her before him, "We shouldn't... This is wrong."

She looked at him, in her gaze nothing but tenderness.

"Then why," she whispered, "does it feel so good...so right?"

He didn't answer, but took her into another embrace, which was answer enough.

"You know," she suddenly said and looked up to him, "You don't have to wait until I cry, to do this."

"To do what?"

She smiled and a delicate blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Take me into your arms."

There it was, she made him smile again. He took her face into his palms to caress her cheeks.

"That's good to know," he answered.

...

Ami's heart almost burst when Nephrite carressed her cheeks, drying away the last tears. She didn't know how long they looked at each other. She had lost her sense of time anyway. There was only him and her.

And then, slowly, he drew his face to hers. She held her breath, her heart hammering faster and faster.

Ami's phone bleeped twice and made them both wince.

I'm sorry," she said and took out her phone.

She had a text message from Usagi:

Ami-chan, let's have some cake and tea at the center cafe! Mako-chan and Rei-chan are coming too. CU there in half an hour! U.

"It's Usagi-chan," Ami explained, "She wants me to meet her with the other girls. I..."

"Go," Nephrite said softly.

Ami nodded and put her phone back into her case.

"Will I see you again?" she asked shyly.

"Is that what you want?"

She nodded, suddenly unable to look at him.

He placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up until she had to meet his gaze.

"Me too," he answered.

She tried not to show him too much, how relieved she was about his answer. Before she could say anything, he had taken her into another embrace. He held her tightly, as if he wasn't willing to let her go; and she reciprocated.

Then, gently but firmly, he pushed her back.

"Go," he said again.

She nodded, turning around to step through the door; but when she opened it, she hesitated and looked back to him.

"When...?" she started to ask but suddenly felt silly.

"Soon," Nephrite answered, "I have to be sure no one else knows about this. I don't want to put you in danger. We have to go on as if nothing has happened."

Ami smiled and nodded again, and then she stepped through the door, forcing herself not to look back.

She felt like she was in a trance as she entered the elevator and went down.

When she finally stepped outside the building, she suddenly began to fear that maybe all this had just been a dream. But when she looked up she could see him, a red shape, standing up there. She smiled and waved and then started to run.

_"We have to go on as if nothing has happened."_

Ami knew this wouldn't be easy; but she also knew, more than anything else, that she wanted this. She wanted to be with him. And besides, it was already much too late to make another decision. For she felt that she was already lost to him and this made her...happy.

She ran the whole way with a lucky smile on her face.

* * *

Zoisite watched the young girl running down the street. He looked back at the building where Nephrite was still standing on top.

Only when she was out of his sight did he teleport away.

"Nephrite and... Mercury," Zoisite said to himself, and finally teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3, Act 31

Act 31

Nephrite was leaning against the wall of the tunnel, starring at his white gloved hands that had just caressed Mercury's cheeks. Inside, he felt nothing but peace, and this made him smile.

Mercury. Who would have thought that a Sailor Senshi would be the key to controlling his enraged feelings of rage?

"You are playing with fire, my friend."

The soft but firm voice made Nephrite spin around and take a fighting position.

Zoisite was standing a few steps before him.

"You," Nephrite hissed, "did you follow me?"

And then the realization hit him like a blow. He hadn't been careful enough! And because of his carelessness, he had put the girl that meant so much to him now in danger.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Nephrite," Zoisite said, as calmly as ever. "I'm no danger to your girl."

Nephrite still kept his position as Zoisite's words slowly dawned on him. He wouldn't…?

"You won't…Why?"

"Because it isn't this part of the past I'm planning to change."

Nephrite frowned and relaxed. Zoisite really was a strange man. Why did he always have to be so ambiguous?

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"You and Mercury," Zoisite simply said, and Nephrite couldn't help but wince when he said it out loud.

"You two," Zoisite continued, "are not the ones who will cause the planet's destruction again."

"The planet's destruction?"

What the hell was this man talking about?

"Could you be a little more precise?"

Zoisite gave him a long gaze.

"You really don't remember anything about your past life, do you?"

Nephrite shook his head.

"My offer is still valid. I can help you to get your memories back."

And he turned around to walk away.

"Wait," Nephrite called, and Zoisite stood still. "What did you mean by saying that Mercury and I are not the part of the past you're planning to change?"

Zoisite looked back. His gaze was pensive and somehow sad.

"You were very fond of each other back then," he said, turning to look at Nephrite again, "Just as now; but everything is different now. Queen Beryl's curse is on you. If ever she finds out about this, it will mean death to your beloved. She won't accept any rivals beneath her."

"She cast me aside."

"That doesn't mean she won't lay claim to you."

For a moment Nephrite couldn't even breathe. If anything happened to Mercury…

"Come to me," Zoisite said, "try to remember your past life. This will be the first step to overcome the curse."

With those words, he left Nephrite alone with his thoughts.

"The past life," Nephrite whispered, "Mercury and me?"

He remembered the connection he had felt when they had looked at each other in her room that night. It had felt familiar to him, just like a memory.

"_Try to remember your past life. This will be the first step to overcome the curse."_

Zoisite's words echoed in his head.

"_You were very fond of each other back then."_

Mercury and he, a couple in the past? Was this the reason why he felt so attracted to her?

No, he thought, I'd already felt something for her, before I felt the strange connection at that moment.

This had nothing to do with the past life. But maybe if he knew more… If he did, he could overcome the curse Queen Beryl laid on him. That's what Zoisite just said.

And this way, Nephrite thought, I won't bring her in danger again. I could really protect her. I would finally be… good for her.

* * *

Usagi watched Ami, who was walking beside her.

Something had changed about her. Although she looked like she always had, something was still different. It was as if a light had been finally turned on inside her, ever since she had returned from the Dark Kingdom.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today," Usagi started her investigation.

"Hm," Ami answered and nodded. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"And you have been smiling the whole day."

Ami's smile widened and a light brush appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you in love?" Usagi asked.

"Of course not!" Ami shouted, turning all red now.

This was when Usagi knew that she had hit the mark.

"So this was the reason you left all of a sudden yesterday. Who is it?"

"You are wrong, Usagi-chan," Ami said.

Usagi smiled knowingly, but let go of the matter. She wouldn't push her friend. Ami wasn't the kind of person who would babble about a relationship.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad for you."

"There's no reason to be," Ami argued, "I'm just… relieved the exam today came out good. And anyway, I don't have time for a relationship. Don't forget that we have a mission to fulfill."

With those words she stepped inside Crown. Usagi kept on smiling.

You're such a bad liar, Ami-chan, she thought.

She had told the truth. She really was happy for her. No one deserved this more than Ami. To see her that happy now made Usagi happy too.

"I wonder who the lucky one is?" she asked herself.

It definitely wasn't someone from school. This she would have noticed. Maybe someone from college?

Perhaps Mamoru would know…

Usagi cut this thought immediately, ignoring the pain it awakened in her heart.

He was gone. He was in London which was miles and miles away. And this was good.

"_The relationship between the princess and the prince can only bring disaster."_

Yes, it was better that he was that far away. Better for everybody, better for humanity.

She entered Crown. Ami was talking to Motoki whose arm was bandaged and in a sling.

"You really should go to a doctor, Motoki-kun," Ami was just saying.

He smiled as he always did.

"I'm fine, Ami-chan. It's not as bad as it looks."

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"I've just moved," he explained, "and I guess I should have hired a moving company to do this instead of doing it all by myself. Well, but it was cheaper this way."

"Are you all right?" Usagi wanted to know.

He nodded, a big smile on his face. It was the same smile Ami had just had.

Could it be? Usagi thought, Ami-chan and Motoki-kun?

"Hello everybody," Rei greeted them, "what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, let's go," Ami answered.

The three girls showed their year passports and went to their private room.

"Ami, you look… different today, somehow," Rei remarked.

"I'm fine," Ami answered, blushing again.

"She's in…" Usagi started to say, but then had mercy on her friend, "…a good mood. She did well on the exam today."

"I see," Rei answered, "So shouldn't you be all depressed then?"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called out and then they laughed while they entered their hidden room.

* * *

Zoisite played the melody again and again. It had come into his mind all of a sudden, and now he wasn't able to forget it. How could he have forgotten it, anyway? He had sworn never to forget. It represented one of the happiest moments in the past. One he would never get back, because now everything was different. He wasn't a free man anymore.

Although he knew that his real master was Prince Endymion, he was still cursed by Queen Beryl. He was one of the Dark Kingdom now. So it was hopeless…

He ceased playing when he heard the sound of steps.

Zoisite didn't need to look up to see that it was Nephrite who stepped into his room.

"So, you want to remember your past life," he commented.

"Are you the only one who remembers his past life?" Nephrite asked.

"Jadeite doesn't. As for Kunzite… He got his memories back when he awakened."

"I see," Nephrite answered, "If I remember too… maybe Queen Beryl would stop ignoring me."

This reason was a lie and they both knew it.

Well, Zoisite thought, he wants to protect his girl. So he decided to play along with this game.

"That's why? Nephrite, your Master isn't Beryl. It's Master Endymion."

"My Master," Nephrite shouted out, "I'll decide for myself."

You already did, Zoisite thought, and it's neither Endymion nor Beryl.

"All right. You'll understand as soon as you remember."

He started to play the melody of the Silver Millennium, when the earth and the moon had been full of life and beauty.

"The distant past… The duty of us, the Shitennou, was to protect the planet and its ruler, the Master."

He kept on playing, knowing very well that this was the wrong melody. It wouldn't bring back the memories Nephrite wished for. But he hoped that it would at least make him remember his Master. Anyway, this would be better… for him.

* * *

Minako was sitting at the desk of her hotel.

Artemis had just told her that the awakening of Jupiter's senshi powers wasn't coming along very well.

"She'll do it," Minako answered, "We all were born with the memories of our past life for a reason."

She looked outside the window.

"Me, too."

Artemis didn't know that there was much more she remembered than just the princess and the destruction of the planet.

There had been a time – short but intense – that she'd been happy. A few moments of joy where she did not had to be the tough ruler of the senshi, but just herself.

"Minako?"

Artemis' voice made her wince and she quickly brushed away those forbidden memories.

That, she thought, is over and will never come back.

* * *

"You look tired, child, are you all right?"

Ami winced at her mother's voice and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. It's just… been a long day."

"Well," her mother said and stood up to clean up the table, "then you had better go to bed early this evening."

Ami nodded and helped her mother do the dishes.

"I still have an hour before I have to leave," her mother explained afterwards, "so I will rest a little. Please, get done your homework and then go to bed."

"Yes, Mama, I will," Ami promised, and kissed her mother's cheek. Then she disappeared into her room.

It was empty. Of course. It was too early… Ami shook her head and took out some booklets.

In fact, she had already finished her homework at Crown; but there was no harm in giving it a short review.

"_Are you in love?"_

She dropped her pen, remembering Usagi's words. Usagi had always had a good flair for other people's feelings. And in this case, she might have spoken out loud Ami's true feelings. Although she had denied it all. What else could she have said? It had been bad enough that Ami hadn't been able to hide it.

But every time she thought of the moment she had shared with Nephrite on the top of that building, she couldn't help but smile. It just happened. Even now.

"_Are you in love?"_

"Am I?" she asked herself, "Is that it?"

Her heart was pounding faster when she thought of him, and she wouldn't be lying if she said that she couldn't await the moment she would see him again.

How she longed to ask somebody – no – to ask Usagi. Ami had been relieved that she hadn't been more insistent this afternoon. But on the other hand, she wished to be able to talk to her.

She certainly would have known an answer.

What would she have said?

"_Are you in love?"_

Ami closed her eyes, remembering Nephrite's image, how he smiled at her.

In fact, Ami already knew the answer.

"Yes," she whispered and smiled, "yes I am."

* * *

"Ah, Kamekichi, you really don't know what you're missing."

The curry Makoto had brought Motoki really tasted better than any he had eaten before. She really was a good cook.

Kamekichi pressed his nose against the glass of his tank.

"Forget it, buddy," Motoki said and pulled the plate closer to him, "Mako-chan made this for me, and anyway, it's not good for you."

He took another bite.

"But you can give me some dressing advice for my date with her later."

"Date?"

Motoki jumped. Usagi was standing before him, her year-passport in her hand.

He hadn't noticed her at all. How long had she been standing there?

"You and Mako-chan?" she asked and smirked, "And I thought…"

"What?" Motoki wanted to know but she shook her head.

"Nothing. So you're going on a date with Mako-chan?"

Motoki was only able to nod.

"That's great, Motoki-kun, I'm glad for you!"

It was impossible to stay serious when Usagi grinned like that. Motoki smiled back.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, we'll go to the cinema and afterwards…"

"Take her to a café to have some cake. Girls like that. It's so romantic."

Well, that was a good idea.

Usagi leaned over the desk and gave him a friendly puff.

"Date her well, Motoki-kun."

He nodded again.

"Got it," he answered. Usagi smiled again and then entered the corridor to the karaoke rooms.

* * *

Makoto was sitting at the border of the river, staring at nothing.

"_I still think you are a feminine girl."_

I did the right thing, Makoto thought, nothing else would have worked, anyway. It has always been like this.

Every time she had allowed somebody to get close to her, she'd been disappointed, sooner or later.

Her parents, her friends, her last boyfriend. They all had left her.

Makoto knew that letting someone into her heart again would only mean pain for them both. It was better to stay alone. So nobody could get hurt.

Yes, refusing Motoki-kun had been the right thing to do.

But why did it hurt so much then?

"Why?" Makoto whispered to herself and finally stood up to go home. But a strange feeling suddenly made her turn around again.

From the ground appeared five Youmas. They looked different then the Youmas Makoto and the girls had been fighting up to now. Four of them were dressed up in black capes with hoods. Their faces where grey with emotionless visages.

The fifth was different. He looked as if his whole body had been made of stone. He had a head but no face. In his right hand, he was holding a strange weapon that looked like a sickle.

Now they started to walk towards her.

Makoto quickly grabbed her phone and called the others.

"Jupiter Power...!" she called out then, "make up!"

* * *

Nephrite slammed his hand on the piano keys.

"I don't see anything!" he shouted, "I can't remember anything!"

It was really frustrating. All he had been able to see was darkness. Not even a glimpse of a memory had appeared in his mind. And the more he tried, the more he concentrated, the more it seemed to him that he had been denied seeing anything.

"Where's my past life?" he shouted at Zoisite.

"Calm down," Zoisite simply said, "If you speak like this, your heart won't be really able to open."

Nephrite snorted.

"Or maybe you just made it all up."

This, Nephrite knew, wasn't really fair to say. He had come here with the pretext to find out something about his past life concerning the Prince Endymion; but actually, he wanted to know more about the relationship he supposedly had had with Mercury in the past.

Maybe this was the reason why he wasn't able to see anything. His focus had been another.

"Then why," Zoisite proposed, "don't you meet our Master?"

He started to play another calm melody.

Suddenly, the room begann to shimmer and a black haired man appeared in the room. He turned around and looked at the two men in surprise.

This was when a strange feeling took hold of Nephrite. It wasn't a memory, but somehow he felt that he knew that men.

"You are... Master Endymion," he said.

Yes, Nephrite felt that this man was his Master.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" somebody suddenly said.

Nephrite turned around. Kunzite was standing in the entrance looking at them suspiciously. Behind him appeared Jadeite.

Well, Nephrite thought, what nice get-together have I provoked here?

10


	4. Chapter 4, Act 32

Act 32

She had dreamed of it again. It had been the same melody. A melody that brought back memories that were good, full of happiness; and because of this, they made her so sad.

Minako sat in her bed, trying to suppress her body's trembling. The music she had dreamed of echoed in her head.

She placed her hands on her ears. As if that would help...

"Stop," she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek, "please, stop."

Slowly, it grew quieter until it finally stopped. Minako sighed in relief.

She looked at Artemis, but the plushie was sleeping peacefully at her feet. Lucky devil.

Minako got out of her bed and stood before the window.

Jupiter had finally awakened her senshi powers too. That was good. Now their memories could come back any moment.

Although sometimes it is better not to remember everything, Minako thought.

She placed her forehead on the cool glass of her window, staring into nothingness.

What would she have given to erase some of her memories? But it wasn't possible to choose which ones you wanted and which ones you don't.

They were good memories, full of happiness, laughing, colors and music—that music! But this was why Minako wanted to forget them again: Because she knew that all that could never happen again.

It was over and there was no turning back.

But the problem was, the more she tried to erase those memories - the music - the more her heart – she – longed for those moments. The desire began to grow so strong that she became really desperate.

"No, it's over," she whispered, "once and for all."

And she forced her heart to accept the truth.

* * *

"Jadeite, report to me!" Queen Beryl demanded.

Jadeite was kneeling before the Queen, all devotion.

"My Queen, there was a presence in Zoisite's room just now."

"So? Who was it?"

"They called him... Master Endymion."

Hearing this name, the Queen winced and looked straight at Jadeite.

"Endymion!" she shouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Jadeite couldn't avoid feeling a sudden jealousy when he saw the great interest the Queen seemed to have for this man.

"Where is he now?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know. He has disappeared again."

"Call Zoisite, he shall tell me everything!"

"Yes, as you command."

He stood up, but still hesitated to leave the room.

"What?" she asked.

"My Queen, it's about Nephrite."

"What is it? Has he finally died?"

"Actually, he's behaving kind of strange lately."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

Jadeite suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if he was betraying a friend. He shook off this strange feeling. Anyway, it was too late now to make a retreat.

"He's disappeared several times; and, also, his temper has changed. He's not that... hot-tempered anymore."

"What's the reason for this change?" the Queen wanted to know.

"That, I don't know."

Beryl took a few steps to one side, and then to the other. Finally, she looked at Jadeite again.

"Keep an eye on him. If he really is up to something suspicious, you will let me know immediately."

"Yes, my Queen."

"And now, go and get Zoisite."

Jadeite bowed and left the room.

* * *

"What a failure!" Nephrite shouted out, "I came to you to remember my past life and all I got was... nothing." He hit the wall and looked at Zoisite in reproach. "All I know about is the existence of this Master Endymion. That's all."

"It's a start," Zoisite said.

"That's rubbish!"

"Tell me, Nephrite, are you really focused on your past life as a guardian of our Master, or is it... something else?"

Nephrite avoided Zoisite's gaze. He was right of course, but this didn't change the fact that, even with the appearance of Master Endymion, he hadn't gotten even a little bit of a memory back. How frustrating!

Once again, there was rage awakening inside him. "I'm worthless," he hissed, "unable to even remember my past life." He clenched his fists, but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you get some... air to cool down," Zoisite said, and looked at him meaningfully.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, my friend."

Zoisite let go of him and took seat behind his piano again.

"Go," he repeated, "rest assured that I won't tell anybody."

...

Zoisite felt Nephrite disappear and suddenly had to smile.

The calm senshi of water tamed the most hot-headed of the Shitennou. Wasn't that ironic?

He interrupted his playing when he became aware of the melody he just had been playing.

"Again," he whispered.

For a long time he sat motionless. Then he finally stood up and walked over to the other end of the piano. From a secret hollow inside the instrument, he took out a white-transparent small box. It looked like a jewelry box; but when he opened it, it was empty and started to play a single sweet melody.

Zoisite listened to the pleasant music and a sad smile appeared on his face. He started to caress the small box softly.

This music box, and how he got it, had been the first things he had remembered when he had awakened again.

Since then, he had taken it out every day to listen to this sweet melody that reminded him of all the wonderful moments he had had in his past life. Those short but intense moments full of felicity.

"_It's all that remains and I want you to have it. I want you to be the owner of the most important thing I have left."_

Zoisite closed the box in the middle of the melody.

That's all over, he thought, ignoring the pain in his heart, because everything had changed now.

He put the little box back in its hiding place.

Jadeite stepped into the room.

"What?" Zoisite simply asked, although he already knew very well the reason why the blond Shitennou was looking for him.

"Queen Beryl demands your presence," Jadeite confirmed his guess.

Well, he had to go through with it now. He would do anything to protect the Master's life.

* * *

Yuuto stepped out of the back exit of his hotel. He sighed. Luckily there were no fans here. Although he loved to be an actor, sometimes those screaming and jumping girls could be very annoying.

He looked to his right and to his left, then took out a cigarette and ignited it. Actually, he had promised Daisuke, his manager, that he would stop smoking. But sometimes it was the only way to calm down his nerves.

He took a few pulls, and then sighed again in relieve.

A sudden noise from behind the garbage bins caught his attention.

"Who's there?" he called, but nobody answered.

Yuuto waited a few minutes and then shook his head. But just when he decided that maybe he had just imagined all, he heard the noise again.

"Daisuke-san, is that you?" he asked.

A big shadow appeared behind the bins. It looked like the monsters that always appeared on television.

"C'mon man," Yuuto shouted, "cut the crap!"

The shadow moved and stepped into the light. It was a brown monster with claws and prongs on its head, its right shoulder and on the left side of its waist.

Now it started to approach him.

"Hid... hidden camera, right?" Yuuto stuttered, "all right...you got me. Now...stop it!"

The brown monster kept coming towards him.

Yuuto began to sweat, and let his cigarette fall. Then he quickly turned around to hurry back into the hotel and scream for help.

But suddenly the creature appeared before him, and then everything happened very quickly.

It leapt towards Yuuto, who screamed; and then everything went black.

* * *

"Dear passengers, we will be landing in a few minutes. Please sit back in an upright position and fasten your seat belts."

Mamoru fastened his seat belt and looked outside the window.

He had left London in such a hurry that he hadn't been able to tell even Motoki that he was returning. His best friend would certainly be worried to death.

He started to nervously tap on his chair back. If he could, he would have jumped out of the airplane, to be faster. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was worrying about Usagi. It was as if something told him that she was in trouble.

Finally, he felt the airplane start to descend.

"_I've decided. I won't run away anymore."_

Yes, the reason he'd gone to London had been his cowardice. He'd wanted to ignore who he really was.

Although he believed in Zoisite's words, that he was still himself, Mamoru knew that he'd also have to carry the past.

And Usagi, the princess, was part of his past... and his present.

He knew he hadn't fallen in love with her because he was Prince Endymion and she Princess Serenity.

He'd done it as Mamoru. He fell in love with Usagi.

Because of the past? Maybe. Would this cause the planet's destruction again?

Mamoru wasn't ready to believe this. He was sure that the reason why he'd been reborn was to change the present. To prove that the past could be overcome.

The houses below were growing, and he could see the landing strip now.

Usagi, he thought, please, hold on. I'll be right there.

* * *

Mio smiled as she watched Minako walking away.

"Don't worry," she said without being overheard, "she won't go to London."

Then she turned around to go back to the studio.

Her plan was just perfect. Usagi was all alone with Yuuto now. Now it was all up to the Youma, who had taken possession of him. It would be an easy thing to kill her.

Then the biggest obstacle to Endymion's heart would be eliminated.

Queen Beryl will be glad, Mio thought.

As her shadow, she was part of the Queen, and she felt the same passion for the Earth's Prince as the Queen did. She hated Usagi, the Princess, more than anyone else.

Until now, all her attempts to harm her had failed; but this time, there was nobody who could save her.

Today she would finally die.

* * *

Ami entered the kitchen and put her bag on the table. She sighed.

What a day. First Chiba-san's disappearance, and then Usagi's intention to go to London to look for him. Though Ami really could understand Usagi's desperation. Maybe more than ever.

She asked herself what she would be ready to do to save the person that meant so much to her.

Anything, she thought.

She opened the refrigerator to take out the food her mother had left for her and put it into the microwave to warm it up. Meanwhile she wrote back to her mother, telling her that they had had an exam at Alto Seminar and that she'd gotten a perfect score. She fixed the exam with a magnet on the writing board so her mother could see for herself.

The beep told Ami that her dinner was ready. She took it out from the microwave, and with a book in the other hand she sat down to eat. But she wasn't really able to concentrate on what she was reading, and finally she gave it up.

"_Soon." _

That's what Nephrite had told her. But what did that mean?

It had been two days now since they had met. Was he all right?

Ami still couldn't remember anything about the Dark Kingdom, but just thinking how it could be there made her tremble.

Nephrite, she thought, are you all right?

So this was how Usagi felt about Mamoru.

Ami stood up to clean her plate. Then she put some milk on the stove. This was definitely a situation for some hot chocolate.

She poured the hot milk into a mug, put some chocolate powder in it, and took a first sip.

Her heart began to beat faster and she smiled.

"I thought you said that night that you'd come here for the last time," she said, and turned around.

Nephrite was standing only a few steps away from her, and he smiled.

"Well, things have changed since then," he answered.

For a moment there was silence, and they only looked at each other.

"Hi," was all Ami was finally able to whisper.

"Hi."

She put her mug on the table and walked toward him.

"Are you… are you all right?"

"You were worried about me?" he asked, frowning.

She leaned her forehead against his chest and shyly put her arms around his waist.

"Of course I was."

He returned her embrace.

"You don't have to be," he said.

She looked up at him. Yes, his gaze was still as incredible as it had been the last time she saw him, and the hardness had disappeared from his face.

He lifted one hand and caressed her cheek.

And there it was again. Ami felt the same connection she had before, when they had looked at each other that night in her room. Did he feel that too?

He sighed and let go of her.

"What… what is it?" she asked.

"Do you… remember anything about your past life?"

Ami looked at him in surprise. Why did he ask her that?

"Well…," she started and while she was thinking about it, she reached for her cup to take a sip, "not really."

"And the others?"

"Venus does. Rei-chan and Mako-chan, I mean Mars and Jupiter, do have a feeling. As for Usagi… she doesn't remember anything."

Suddenly she became really aware of what she'd just told him. She had just given some important information to somebody whom the others considered their enemy. But Nephrite seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

He's not the enemy, Ami thought. Not anymore.

"Does it bother you?" he wanted to know, "Not being able to remember?"

"I… I don't know. Not really. I believe that the memories will come back in their own time."

He nodded.

"What about you?" Ami asked, "Do you… remember?"

"Nothing," he answered, "I tried to get some memories back but… it didn't work." He looked at her and put his hands on her shoulder. "If I… if I'm not ever able to get my memories back… would that be a problem for you?"

Ami had to smile at his question. Had he just indirectly asked her if she cared about him?

"Not at all," she answered honestly.

Time stood still once more when they looked at each other.

Ami felt herself blush as she suddenly realized the situation. There she was, home alone, with a man in her department! To cover her insecurity, she took another sip.

Nephrite was watching her with interest. "What's that?" he wanted to know.

"This? It's hot chocolate. You wanna try?"

The gaze Nephrite gave her made Ami laugh out loud.

"You're looking at me as if I had just offered you rat poison." She handed him the cup.

"Go ahead; I'm sure you will like it."

Hesitantly, he took the cup and smelled it suspiciously, which made Ami laugh out loud again.

"It won't harm you," she assured, "It tastes really good. Go ahead."

And then Nephrite finally took a sip, placing his lips exactly on the same place she just did.

Ami felt how the heat came back into her face, and she knew that she had turned all red.

"Well, it's not terrible," he said; but Ami noticed that he didn't even think about handing the cup back, and she knew that it was more than just "not terrible". She smiled and took out more milk to make another cup for herself.

"So, what do humans usually do, when they spend time together?" Nephrite suddenly asked.

Ami looked at him in surprise, but he was all sincerity.

"Well, when I'm with the girls, we hang around at Crown. That's a karaoke center." She paused and looked at him. No, this was definitely nothing that suited him. Honestly, it seemed somehow surreal just to have Nephrite, a Shitennou, in her kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "Or we go to a cafe to have some cake."

They looked at each other, and Ami knew that they were thinking exactly the same thing: going out together was definitely no option. And as she had no television, there was only one more thing that came into her mind.

"How about a game of chess?" she proposed.

"Chess?" Nephrite asked.

Ami smiled. That was going to be interesting.

* * *

Minako watched the prince and the princess embracing each other.

"I swear," the prince said, "the planet won't be destroyed."

"Fate... can't be changed," Minako said softly, and turned around to walk away.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Artemis asked as he walked by her side.

"What should I do? He came all the way back from London just to be with her. It's not a Youma I have to fight."

There was nothing Artemis could say.

"And what about you?" he suddenly wanted to know.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

Minako felt a shiver running down her spine. "I don't have anything to tell you," she answered harshly.

Artemis jumped in her way. "You can't fool me! I know very well what's going on!"

Minako stood still, incapable of denying anything. "How...?"

"You talk a lot, when you're asleep," Artemis said, and his voice became softer when he asked: "Can't you just try... to forget?"

But this was what she had been trying to do the whole time! She wanted to forget. Remembering only caused her pain.

Minako sat down when the pressure in her head started again.

"Minako, are you all right?" Artemis asked, frightened.

But she was nearly unable to hear his voice. The music had started to play again in her head. She pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes.

"Minako!" Artemis shouted, and all of a sudden, it was as though the music had been turned off. She sighed in relief.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

But they both knew that this was a lie. It would never be okay again. Not when everything good had turned bad. Not when the Dark Kingdom had taken the only one that had ever meant something to her.

And not when that fact was breaking her heart slowly.

11


	5. Chapter 5, Act 33

Act33

"Checkmate," Nephrite said triumphantly.

Mercury looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you really playing this for the first time?"

"As far as I know, yes."

They were sitting opposite each other at the table in her living room. Next to him was the fourth cup of that hot-chocolate-thing; and between them a game-board with 64 squares in an 8 by 8 grid, similar to the board Nephrite had once seen in Kunzite's hall. And there were also a few figures, which Mercury had named the King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn.

She had explained the rules to him. The main target was to protect the King.

After a few games, Nephrite had suddenly gotten it, and now he had just won the fifth match.

He couldn't avoid being somewhat proud. At last, there was something he was good at.

"No one has been able to beat me before today," Mercury said.

Nephrite smiled. When he had won the first time, she'd said that she had held back to give him a chance. The second time she had asserted that she hadn't really been concentrating and the third time she had argued that it had been luck.

After that, she had said nothing.

"Well," Nephrite said now, "there had to come the day that you'd find your worthy opponent."

"I've never lost a game," Mercury repeated, and looked at him challengingly. "I demand another rematch."

Now it was up to Nephrite to laugh out loud.

"That was your fourth rematch!"

"But the next one will be the one that counts."

"You said that about the others too."

She blushed and bit her lips. Nephrite stood up and stepped behind her to put his arms around her.

"Face it, my smart senshi, you've just found your Master. Accept it."

She leaned her head back against him and grasped his arms. They rested motionless, simply enjoying holding each other.

Nephrite wished this moment would never end. He could have passed an eternity holding her in his arms like this. Finally he sighed and, still unwilling to release her, he said: "I have to go."

She shrugged in his arms and her grasp became stronger.

"I... I don't want you to go back to... that place," she whispered.

Nephrite closed his eyes. Why did it feel so good that she was worried about him?

"I have to. Otherwise, Queen Beryl will look for me and it will put you in danger. I don't want that."

She turned her head to look at him.

"What if something happens to you and I'll never get to know it? I won't be able to help you."

Nephrite knelt before her, his hands on her knees.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. And I will come back as soon as I can."

"I'm worried about you!"

"You don't have to."

"But..."

He placed one finger on her lips. "It's not like I'm going there for the first time," he said, although he felt that every cell in him opposed to go back to the Dark Kingdom. He started to caress her hands with his thumbs and smiled. "But I really don't know how I'm going to survive there... without hot chocolate."

She started to laugh, which had been just his intention, of course. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face in his neck. He held her tightly.

God, he would never get tired of that. How had he ever been even slightly content without her?

"Mercury," he whispered.

"Ami," she mumbled; and as he didn't know what to say, she continued, "That's what I'm usually called."

Suddenly he realized how close she was to him. He felt her skin against his own and her breath on his neck made him shiver. And he began to feel a strange desire. It was similar to the one he had felt on the top of the building that day. He wanted to feel her closer. He wished to kiss her.

No, he couldn't do that. He wasn't worthy enough to allow himself to even think about it.

He stood up and pulled her up with him.

She looked up to him and gave him that smile he loved so much.

"Next time I'll have my rematch," she said, "and I will have no mercy on you."

Nephrite laughed.

"Keep on dreaming," he answered.

He hugged her one last time and finally reluctantly let her go, taking a few steps back to teleport away.

"Nephrite," she suddenly said. He paused.

"Please, be careful," she appealed.

"I will. And the same to you."

She nodded and smiled.

"I promise."

And then, before he could change his mind again, he finally teleported away.

...

Ami looked at the place Nephrite had been standing a few seconds ago, feeling a growing emptiness inside her.

Finally, she started to put away the chess-figures. The one with which Nephrite had beaten her for the fifth time she left to the end, taking it into her hand to caress it.

_"__Face it,__my __smart __senshi,__you've __just __found __your __Master. __Accept __it.__"_

She smiled. Five times. He had beaten her five times! She wouldn't let this lying down.

She put the last figure back into its box and put it away.

When she started to arrange the two cups, she had to smile again. Nephrite had definitely never had hot chocolate in his life. He had drunken four cups! Ami only could hope he wouldn't get sick later.

She wanted to start to wash them, but hesitated when she took his cup into her hands. There was resting one last sip and without really thinking of what she was doing, she placed her lips on the mark he'd left and drank it.

Her phone rang and she winced.

"Pull yourself together," she blamed herself.

She put the cups into the sink and filled them with water before answering her phone.

"Ami-chan, I'm sorry to wake you up," Luna said.

Ami gazed at her watch. It was already past midnight.

"It's okay. What is it?"

"Something happened," Luna explained, "You have to come to Crown tomorrow. It's about Usagi."

"What happened? Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Luna said with a strange voice, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The click told Ami that the plushy-cat had hung up.

_"__Something __happened.__It's __about __Usagi.__"_

What could that be?

Ami quickly washed and dried the two cups and put them back into the cupboard. Then she looked around one last time.

Everything was in its place again. As if nothing had happened.

* * *

Rei sighed when Usagi decided to sing "_C'est__la__vie_" for the third time. Beside her, Ami and Makoto clapped her hands with the rhythm of the song.

Why did Usagi always have to celebrate with karaoke?

She understood that she was happy because they had just accepted the relationship between her and Chiba Mamoru, but there were so many other ways to celebrate.

She glanced at Ami. Something really had changed about her. Although she seemed like ever, there was something different about her. She smiled more, and somehow she seemed to glow.

All this had started after the night Rei had sensed the strange presence in her room. Could it be...?

Rei blinked. No way! Ami had nothing to do with the Dark Kingdom anymore; and, anyway, Ami wasn't the kind of person who would meet somebody in secret, but...

_"__I'm __happy __for __you,__Usagi-chan,__you __really __like __him, __right?__"_

That smile on Ami's face. The straightforwardness with which she had accepted Usagi's and Chiba Mamoru's relationship.

Makoto and Rei did too, but the way Ami had shown her happiness for Usagi... It had been more than just the happiness you feel for a best friend's luck.

Could it really be...? Rei thought once more.

A microphone appeared in her field of vision and interrupted her train of thought.

"Rei-chan, let's sing just one song together," Usagi begged.

"How many times do I have to tell you? " Rei said, "I don't like karaoke."

"Just one song."

"No."

"Come on, please."

"Why are you stubborn? I said no!"

Usagi sulked and sat down next to Rei. In the meantime, Ami and Makoto had started to sing another of Minako's songs.

"Ah, Ami looks so happy," Usagi whispered, "I'm so glad for her."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, suddenly attentive.

"Don't tell me _you_ haven't noticed the change in Ami-chan. It's very obvious that she's in love."

So I was right, Rei thought.

"But who...?"

"I have no idea," Usagi answered. "First I thought it was Motoki-kun, but it's more than obvious that he has a crush on Mako-chan, and he isn't Ami's type anyway."

Again Rei had to think of the presence in Ami's room. It had been a dark presence, but somehow it wasn't bad; and its aura had been completely intertwined with Ami's.

What was going on?

"Come on Rei, just one song," Usagi started to whine again.

"When are you going to get it?" Rei asked. She took the microphone from Usagi's hand and placed it before her mouth: "I DON'T LIKE KARAOKE!"

Her voice resounded from the speakers, and for a moment there was an oppressive silence.

Then suddenly they started to laugh.

"Anyway, it's time to go," Rei stated, and stood up. The others, even Usagi, agreed.

* * *

Nephrite made his way to Zoisite's room.

He had made a decision.

Actually, he had made it already, when he went to Zoisite the last time. But when he had seen the worry in Mercury's face, which had nearly broken his heart, he had become completely convinced that this would be the right thing.

He didn't want to belong to the Dark Kingdom anymore. He wanted to free himself from the curse. But this didn't seem to be that easy. For some reason, his memories were completely blocked.

So he had no other choice but to ask Zoisite again for help, to try to win back Beryl's favor. If he did this, he would be able to access important information... for Mercury.

He had almost reached Zoisite's room, but hesitated to enter when he heard upset voices.

"You must remember!" Zoisite was calling out, and Nephrite saw how the white-clad Shitennou had got hold of Jadeite. Jadeite, though, pushed him back against the piano.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "I belong to Queen Beryl and no one else!"

What was going on there? And why was Jadeite so upset? Or had he remembered something without assuming? This would mean that Nephrite was the only one...

Suddenly the way to succeed in his plan seemed so long.

Why don't I remember?, he asked himself, Queen Beryl doesn't speak a word to me... And I don't have any memories of my past life.

The first thing actually didn't bother him anymore. In fact, he couldn't even remember why he had adored Beryl that much. But it would be difficult to obtain information if the Queen kept on ignoring him. So, for better or worse, he would have to do everything to win her favor back, even though everything in him despised the red-haired Queen with her freaky long nails.

His real dilemma was the fact that he wasn't able to remember anything about his past.

_"The memories will come back in their own time."_

He knew that Mercury was right, but he needed his memories now.

"Why can't I remember?" he asked himself again.

That time, when he'd tried, there had only been darkness. But it hadn't been an empty darkness. It had felt as if somebody had turned out the lights on purpose, so he wouldn't be allowed to see.

How would he be able to protect Mercury like this?

Jadeite left the room and Nephrite quickly stood into a dark corner. Finally, he made another attempt to enter Zoisite's room, but paused again.

Zoisite didn't look very well. I fact he looked very bad. He was all pale, and it obviously cost him a lot of energy to stay seated on the piano bench.

And then Nephrite saw how he laboriously stood to take something out of a hidden place inside his piano.

It was a small, white box, and when Zoisite opened it, it started to play a single, sweet melody.

Zoisite sighed when he sat down again, and let his head fall back. His eyes were closed while he listened attentively to the music.

Nephrite turned around and left when he became aware that he had just been witness to a very intense moment from Zoisite. The Shitennou who always seemed so calm also had a weak side. Nephrite hadn't felt at ease observing him any longer. He felt that it would be better to leave Zoisite alone for the moment.

...

Zoisite opened his eyes and forced himself to sit upright again. He tried to ignore the nausea that was sweeping over him again, all concentrated on the music that was coming from the little music box.

Jadeite was right. He really shouldn't have challenged Queen Beryl, but he was so annoyed by that witch. It was her fault that he was who he was now. That the only thing that remained of the happy moments of his past life was this small box.

How long would it be enough?

Once he thought it would be enough only having it and being able to listen to its music whenever he wanted, but now he felt that this wasn't the case anymore.

His heart hurt every time he listened to that sweet melody.

_"I want you to be the owner of the most important thing I have left."_

Zoisite took the little box in his hands and caressed it.

"Will I ever see you again?" he whispered.

How long would it be until his desire would be stronger than his reason?

* * *

"Darn, darn, darn," Makoto cursed while she was arranging the bicycles she'd just crashed into.

When Luna had called her in the middle of the night to help fight a Youma, she got up immediately but had been still more asleep than awake when she'd stumbled down the stairs from her apartment. She'd been so dozy that she'd run straight into a long line of bicycles.

Well, at least the noise, when they had fallen down like dominos, had woken her up completely. But now, instead of being a help, she had to arrange those bikes.

What a mess!

* * *

Mizuno Saeko closed the file and put it on the stack to her right. She sighed. The stack to her left was still higher than the other one. It looked like she would have to sleep on her office sofa again.

Saeko loved her job. It filled her with much happiness and satisfaction to be able to cure so many people. To erase a little pain from the world. But every good thing also had its bad side.

She knew that actually she should be at home, spending more time with her daughter. Although Ami wasn't a child anymore, she deserved a mother who could take more care of her.

Saeko smiled sadly.

Her work had forced her daughter to grow up very quickly. Too quickly.

But otherwise, who would earn the money to pay the bills, the rent, the food and the clothes, and all the rest?

And after all, Saeko really loved her job.

She sighed and took another file from the stack.

Well, she could have done without all that writing.

The phone rang. Saeko gazed at her watch. It was 2 am. Who could call at this hour?

She picked up the phone.

"Meina University Hospital, Dr. Mizuno speaking."

"Dr. Mizuno," a masculine voice said, "This is officer Kuroi speaking from the Juuban police department."

Saeko frowned. The police?

"Yes?"

"It's about your daughter Ami."

Saeko was petrified. If anything had happened to Ami…

"What happened? Is she all right?"

"There's no reason to worry, Ma'am," the officer assured, "but we wanted to inform you that one of my policemen picked her up from the streets about half an hour ago and brought her home."

Saeko sighed in relief, but then she realized what the officer had just said.

"You must be mistaken, officer. My daughter isn't the kind of girl who hangs around in the streets at this hour."

"I'm sure she usually doesn't, Ma'am," officer Kuroi assured, "but as I've told you, one of my policemen just brought her home, and this is the number she had given him."

Saeko didn't know what else to say.

"Well… thank you for letting me know, officer."

Then she hung up and was motionless for a moment.

Ami, her sweet little daughter… what had she been doing at this hour on the streets? That really wasn't like her.

She remembered the last exam she'd left on the sideboard. It had been as marvelous as ever. But to be sure, Saeko decided to call her teacher from the Alto Seminar in the morning.

Saeko put her head in her hands and looked at the stack of unfinished files.

They would still be here tomorrow.

She stood up to take out a quilt from the closet and laid down on the leather sofa in the corner of her office.

_"It's about your daughter. One of my policemen picked her up from the streets."_

It's my fault, Saeko thought.

Honestly, what did she know about her own daughter? How did she feel at school? Who were her friends? What if she had gotten in with some bad influences?

Yes, Saeko thought before sleep overwhelmed her, it's my fault.

* * *

"Nishizaki!"

Hino Takeshi's secretary stumbled into the office and bowed.

"At your service, Sir."

The phone rang and Takeshi picked it up.

"Yes," he answered, annoyed.

"Is this Mr. Hino speaking?"

"Who's there?"

"This is officer Kuroi speaking, from the Juuban police department. Am I speaking to Hino Takeshi?"

"On the phone. What is it?"

"We tried to contact you last night. It's about your daughter."

Rei! Takeshi thought, frightened, and clenched his hands.

"I just wanted to inform you that one of my policemen picked her up from the streets last night at about 1.30 am and had brought her home."

Thank God, Takeshi thought, she's all right.

But what was she doing on the street at that hour?

"Thank you, officer," he simply said and hung up.

He sat down on his chair and rubbed his forehead.

A slight cough reminded him that his secretary was still standing before his desk, waiting for instructions.

"Take the car and bring my daughter here," he ordered.

"As you wish, Sir," Nishizaki answered and bowed again. Then he left the office.

Takeshi rubbed his forehead again. This, he knew very well, was his fault.

If he had been the kind of father Rei expected, this wouldn't have happened. But his work, his political activities, didn't give him much free time to look after his daughter.

And when he had free time, Rei didn't want to see him anyway. She couldn't be blamed, after all that had happened. He knew that he had left her alone. He would never forgive himself for leaving her all alone at the hospital when her mother, his wife, had died. This had been unforgivable.

And afterwards, the move to the temple, his absence. He hadn't wanted all that, but…

The phone rang again and roused him from his thoughts.

He picked it up.

"Hino Takeshi speaking."

* * *

Mio watched Usagi and Mamoru, who were completely lost in teasing each other about the scarf Usagi just had given to Mamoru.

Mio felt nothing but hatred inside her against the princess.

All her efforts to harm her had failed. Now she was sitting there at the café, reunited with Prince Endymion, and Mio had to observe them from afar.

"Usagi-chan," she hissed, "you're gonna pay for this. You will never be happy with him. I won't permit that. Never."

She turned around and walked away, ignoring the people's cries as she bumped into them. In her head, a new plan was taking shape.

Princess, she thought, I will take him away from you. You can be sure about that.

* * *

Ami watched her mother disappearing into the operation room.

_"I think you should change schools."_

Change schools?, she thought. Leave behind Usagi-chan, Mako-chan and all the others?

She didn't want that. She felt comfortable where she was.

But her mother was right. Athough her exams still were as brilliant as ever, she'd missed a lot of classes at Alto Seminar. So Ami couldn't blame her mother that this worried her. But what could she have told her?

_"There are no secrets between us, right?"_

No secrets, except that Ami was a Sailor Senshi, and because of that she had been forced to fight Youmas instead of attending classes.

She sighed. This was something she really couldn't tell her.

Ami slowly walked out of the hospital.

_"I think you should change schools."_

She's blaming my friends for what happened, Ami thought sadly.

And now there was Nephrite too. What would her mother say if she knew that now there was a man in Ami's life?

She would probably freak out, Ami thought.

Lost in her thoughts, she walked in the direction of Crown.

* * *

Nishizaki Shoichi watched Rei, who was running up the stairs to the temple, leaving him behind.

He should have expected this reaction. She hadn't been willing to have lunch with her father, or to see him on any other occasion, for weeks now. The last time they had tried to force her to appear, and that day she had skipped out.

He couldn't blame her for that. Her life certainly hadn't been easy since her mother's death, with a father who had been completely wrapped up in his work.

But the young girl didn't know the whole truth. And this was the reason why Hino Takeshi had been looking for a pretext to talk to her. He finally wanted to atone for things. He really was worried day and night about his daughter who lived alone in a temple.

How many times had he sent Nishizaki out to stop by the building to make sure everything was all right?

Nishizaki sighted and got back into the car.

Hino-sama wouldn't be pleased at all.

* * *

It could feel the grief. A grief that was so deep and strong, it filled it with pleasure. It was like music in its mind.

Yes, that was the one he had been looking for. That was her. And now it would have its revenge for what she had done to it.

The Youma absorbed those strong feelings of sadness, dissapointment and anger, and materialized.

* * *

_"She married someone who left her to die alone! It's pathetic!"_

Rei's words echoed in Takeshi's head as he watched his daughter running away.

_"You made her miserable!"_

He clenched his fists.

"Shall I go after her, Sir?" Nishizaki asked.

"No," Takeshi answered, "give her some time. Let's go."

He stepped back into the car.

_"She married someone who left her to die alone! It's pathetic!"_

Yes, he had left them alone, his wife and his daughter.

He knew he should have been there, at the hospital, that day. Holding his wife's hands, holding his little daughter in his arms, as every husband, every father would have done. But instead he had to be at work.

Rei couldn't know that, at that time, he hadn't been as successful as he was today.

Missing work, even to be with his dying wife, would have meant losing his job. And who would have been able to care for them, if he was out of work? To give them the life they deserved?

To bring Rei to the temple after her mother's death had seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. Now he was asking himself if it wouldn't have been better if he had hired a nanny to look after Rei.

He sighed.

"Just one more time," he said to his secretary, "even if she refuses. Bring Rei to me."

"But..." Nishizaki started to say.

"Got it?!"

"Yes," Nishizaki answered, and a few minutes later he announced: "Sir, we're here."

Takeshi got out of the car and turned around to look at Nishizaki.

"Go back to the temple and wait for my daughter. Don't come back without her. That's an order."

Nishizaki bowed.

"As you wish, Sir."

I need to talk to her, Takeshi thoght while he stepped into the building. It is time... we finally talk.

* * *

Saeko looked at her watch. She had been waiting for Ami for 15 minutes already.

Where could she be? It wasn't like her to simply not show up to an appointment they'd made.

She stood up and looked around, getting a little nervous.

They had to be at the new school, a private school, in about half an hour. If Ami didn't appear in the next ten minutes, they wouldn't make it, even if they took a taxi.

What if I've pushed her too far? Saeko suddenly thought.

If only she'd had more time this afternoon. She was sure that her daughter wanted to tell her something, but as always they'd been interrupted because of her work.

Saeko sighed and took out her cell phone. At first she hesitated; but finally, she dialed Ami's number.

"The owner of this number is currently not available. Please try again later."

Saeko put her phone back into her bag.

Yes, she thought, I've pushed her too far.

She shouldered her bag and slowly started on her way home.


	6. Chapter 6, Act 34

Act 34

Ami stood on the bridge and looked off into the distance.

She had run away. She had left her mother simply waiting there, without saying a word, and run away. How cowardly.

But she didn't have the courage to revolt against her mother. After all that she had done, and was still doing, for her. How could she dare to contradict her? She wasn't like Rei, who obviously could tell her father what she was thinking.

Ami sighed. Now what?

Going home was definitely not an option after what she had done. But where else could she go?

She leaned against the balustrade and closed her eyes. And suddenly she wished Nephrite was here now. Maybe he wouldn't know what to do either, but it would have been enough to have him by her side. It would have given her the strength she needed now.

But how to reach him? He wasn't actually from this world.

Ami couldn't help but smile when she remembered the last evening; Nephrite and she, playing chess and drinking hot chocolate. It had been so ordinary, and she had been so happy. Everything had been so right at that moment. But now...

And if she tried to find a way into the Dark Kingdom?

"Don't be an idiot," she chastised herself.

Ami started to walk. There was at least one other place where she could go now.

_**xxx**_

"One, two, three... test, test, test."

The engineer gave the thumbs up and the musicians started to play.

"I love you Baby Baby – Turn off the lights

Baby Baby – Kiss me now

Baby Baby – notice our romance..."

"Stop!"

The musicians stopped their playing and Aiko Saito – the choreographer – stood up.

"Minako, you're completely out of rhythm again!" she said reproachfully.

"I'm sorry," Minako answered and reached for her water bottle.

"Really, Minako, it's not the first time you're performing this. What is going on with you?"

"I... I didn't sleep very well last night," Minako explained.

Aiko sighed. "All right, we'll take a 15-minute break."

Minako nodded and watched Aiko walking away. She sighed and sat down on a chair. It wasn't the missing sleep that had made her fail again and again today. She was used to sleeping badly lately.

No, the reason for her distraction was something completely different: Minako couldn't shake off the impression that she was being watched.

Of course, there were always crazy fans who started to stalk her, but she had found a way to manage them: usually a handshake, a few autographs and photos, and a backstage pass would do the trick.

But this time it was different.

It had started when she had left the hotel to go to the recording studio this morning.

She hadn't seen anyone. It had been more a feeling. Her neck hairs had stood up and a shiver had run down her spine. But of course every time she turned around there was nobody.

Because there _is_ nobody, she thought.

She shivered. Again!

Minako turned around, but she only saw two girls from the dance crew talking to Aiko.

Was she going insane?

Suddenly, from far away, she heard a familiar melody.

Not again, Minako thought, and pressed her fingers against her temples. But this time the music didn't grow louder; instead, it faded.

"Minako, are you all right?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up she saw Aiko standing by her side. Minako nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired."

"Let's do this one more time and then we'll let it be for today," Aiko said. "The show is in three days. So we still have some time."

Minako agreed. But when she felt her neck hairs stand up again, she knew that whoever was observing her hadn't had enough for today.

From far away, piano music resounded; but before Minako could react, her musicians started to play again and drowned the melody only she knew.

_**xxx**_

Zoisite interrupted his playing. "What is it?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing," Kunzite answered as he stepped into the room, "I was just wondering what kind of melody this is. I've never heard you play this."

"So what?" Zoisite replied. Kunzite shrugged.

"You went out to warn the Master, didn't you?"

"It is our duty to protect the Master," Zoisite said, "and I'm obviously the only one who's still aware of that."

"Why do you want to protect somebody who allowed the planet to be destroyed? And all for his own selfishness."

"That wasn't the Master's fault. It was the Princess'. And if things continue as they are, we will go through the same tragedy again."

Kunzite snorted.

"If the Master would have listened to me at that time, the planet wouldn't have been destroyed, either. But he preferred to run with her through the gardens instead of taking responsibility as a future king should. He's a traitor."

Zoisite looked at Kunzite thoughtfully. "When did you start to feel all this hate against him?" he asked. "As far as I remember, you'd always been on his side. Even when the battle came to… its end on the moon."

"I've learned from my mistakes," Kunzite answered, "and you should too. Instead of tinkling on your piano and forcing everybody in vain to get their memories back, you should know better. You won't change anything."

"'Forcing everybody _in vain_ to get their memories back'? Are you talking about… Nephrite?"

Kunzite didn't answer, but Zoisite was sure that he had seen how his eyes flinched. "Don't tell me you're worried about him!"

Kunzite smiled cynically. "He's a fool; he's always been. That's why he will never be able to remember."

"Which is the Princess' fault too."

Suddenly Kunzite drew his sword and placed it on Zoisite's throat. "I'm not joking, Zoisite. Cut the crap, or you and all of us will regret it."

The two men stared at each other. Finally Kunzite put his sword back in its scabbard and marched out of the room.

Zoisite sighed. Although Kunzite would never admit it, he knew that deep inside he was blaming himself for what had happened. Especially to Nephrite, the hot-headed, whom he always had to calm down, like an older brother… until Mercury had appeared.

Zoisite started to play the piano again but stopped immediately.

"No," he urged himself, "not again." He knew he had already gone too far.

Finally he started to play again. Just for him. Only to remember those times when he…

"You know why I can't remember!"

Damn, Zoisite thought.

He had been so engrossed in the discussion with Kunzite, and afterwards absorbed by his own feelings, that he hadn't noticed Nephrite, who obviously had been standing there for a long time.

Nephrite stepped inside the room. "What kind of game are you playing with me?"

Zoisite stood up. "I'm playing no games, Nephrite."

"But you know the reason why I'm not able to remember anything about my past life, don't you?"

Nephrite was very upset now, and Zoisite couldn't blame him for that. "There are some things you should remember by yourself, rather than being told."

"Oh please, spare me your cryptic talk!" Nephrite shouted and grabbed Zoisite by the collar. "Why can't I remember?" he hissed.

"It was your own wish," Zoisite answered calmly.

Nephrite paused. "My own wish?"

"At that time. It was your decision."

Nephrite let go of Zoisite and stepped back. "Why?"

"I can't tell you, Nephrite. It's something your heart will have to remember by itself… and you too." Zoisite sat down. "But I can help you to regain your memories of the past life. It's up to you."

_**x**_

Nephrite wished that he could understand at least one thing Zoisite had just said. It had been his own wish not to remember? Why? And why wasn't Zoisite willing to tell him the reason? What was behind all this?

"All right," he finally agreed, "I'll try one more time."

"And what is it precisely you want to know?" Zoisite asked, and looked at him meaningfully.

"You already know, don't you? So why do you ask?"

Zoisite didn't answer, but looked at Nephrite forcefully.

That gaze, Nephrite thought and couldn't avoid a shiver, as if he can read my thoughts. "I want to know more…" He cut himself off again.

"About Mercury," Zoisite finished his sentence. "I said that I would help you, and I stand by my word. But I must warn you, Nephrite, it's the more… complicated way to get your memories back."

Nephrite frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't be disappointed if it doesn't work again," he explained, and before Nephrite could reply with anything else, Zoisite started to play a slow and calm melody on his piano.

It was a different melody than the others.

Nephrite closed his eyes and allowed the tones to flow into his mind. He started to think of Mercury—her smile, her voice, the way she moved—and at a certain point, he didn't know if it was the music that brought forth all those images of her, or himself.

And then something happened. First everything went black, and it was as if he had been teleported to the starry sky, flying there weightlessly. But, suddenly, fragments of images appeared, and Nephrite knew that those weren't images from the present but from the past.

Mercury fighting. Mercury running towards him. Mercury smiling. Mercury sitting beside him in the grass, he laughing, Mercury caressing his cheek.

Nephrite's breath became faster, and he started to have trouble grasping these images that tumbled in his mind like dominoes.

"Stay calm," he suddenly heard Zoisite's voice from far away. "Try to concentrate on only one image."

Nephrite took a deep breath and took the next image that appeared before his inner eyes. But he barely got hold of it before he was surprised by a sudden pain. A pain that seared through his whole body and dug into his heart like claws.

"_Please, I want to forget!"_

The headache that overwhelmed his head was so intense that he pressed his hands against his forehead. But it was useless. It felt like a knife stabbing his brain.

He heard Zoisite shouting something from far, far away, but he didn't understand a word.

"_Please, I want to forget!"_

Glittering bright light.

Nephrite cried in agony and fell down on his knees. Then everything went black.

_**xxx**_

It was night already.

Takeshi Hino was sitting in his car and looking at the photo he always carried with him. It was the only one that all three of them were in: Rei, his wife and himself. Rei was sitting on a swing; her mother was behind her, her arms around her, holding her tenderly. He stood a little to the side, somehow stiff and awkward.

Suddenly he had to smile. He would never forget how that photograph had come to be.

It had been one of the few days he had been able to take a day off and spend with his wife and his daughter. They went to the new playground that had been recently opened. That day, Takeshi had been willing to give his girl everything she wanted.

"You shouldn't pamper her," his wife chided him when he bought Rei another candy floss.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm away from home too often," he answered. "This is the least I can do."

She smiled back and leaned against him. "You're doing this for us. I'm not blaming you."

"Papa!" Rei cried. She was sitting on a swing and waved. "Please join me!"

Takeshi hurried over to her and started to push the swing.

"Higher, higher," Rei screamed and giggled.

"Let's take a photo, darling," his wife suddenly said.

"I'll take it," Takeshi answered and reached for the camera his wife was holding, but she didn't let him take it.

"No, I meant one of all of us."

Takeshi snorted. "You know I hate to be photographed. I'm always looking... stiff."

She laughed but still didn't hand over the camera. "We have thousands of pictures you've taken of us. Now I want at least one that shows us three as a family. Please, just this once. Do me the favor."

Takeshi hesitated for a long time, finally he sighed. "All right."

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Then she went to a passerby to ask him to take a photo.

Takeshi sighed. It had been the last day they had passed together like that. From then on, he'd had to work more and more every day. Even Sundays. And then his wife got sick.

At first it didn't seem like something serious. Only a cold. But it turned into a pulmonary. Then she had to go to the hospital. But it had been too late.

And all the time his work hadn't allowed him to be by her side or console his little daughter.

Yes, Takeshi thought, it is no wonder Rei hates me.

_**xxx**_

"Nephrite!" Zoisite shook the young man lying on the ground, when he saw that he finally started to move.

He blamed himself. He should have known that this would happen.

Nephrite groaned and blinked. Zoisite quickly grabbed his shoulder to help him to sit in an upright position. Nephrite groaned again and leaned his head against the wall on his back. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Zoisite asked.

Nephrite didn't answer. He rubbed his forehead several times. "What... what happened?" he finally wanted to know.

"You collapsed," Zoisite explained. He couldn't avoid showing his relief when he saw the color come back into Nephrite's face. "Can you stand up?"

Nephrite nodded and, with Zoisite's help, he finally got on his feet again. But still he had to lean against the wall.

"Do you... remember anything?" Zoisite asked.

"No... Yes... I mean," Nephrite shrugged and became all seriousness, "I... I know that I've remembered something, but I don't know what it was."

Zoisite sighed. Just as he'd expected.

"Why?" Nephrite wanted to know. "And don't tell me it has to do with my decision in the past."

"I'm afraid to say it does."

Nephrite hit the wall behind him.

Well, Zoisite thought, at least he's recovering fast.

"Damn," Nephrite cursed, "And I'd hoped that this time..."

"I'm sorry," Zoisite said sincerely.

"You know what's the strangest thing of all? I... I somehow feel that you are right with what you've said. I wanted to forget." He paused and finally continued: "I just wished I knew why I've made this decision."

He started to walk up and down the room, just like a wild animal in its cave.

"I have to go," he finally said.

"Wait, Nephrite," Zoisite warned him and stepped beside him to put one hand on his shoulder, "You're not yet at full strength."

"I can't stand it here any longer," Nephrite said, "The darkness, the cold, the dead silence. I have to go!"

He shook Zoisite's hand of and teleported away.

Zoisite sighed.

Nephrite hadn't told him, but in his eyes he'd been able to discern the sudden worry he'd felt for Mercury. This was no surprise.

Nephrite maybe couldn't recall what he'd just remembered, but his subconscious did very well. And—as Zoisite knew the reason the young man had collapsed—it was no surprise to him that Nephrite had woken up with such worry for the blue-haired senshi.

"Let's hope it won't end in tragedy again," he whispered.

He sat down at his piano and placed his fingers on the keys.

I shouldn't, he thought, I really shouldn't.

Then he started to play.

_**xxx**_

Saeko was standing before her daughter's bedside table. It was full of photographs. Photographs of Ami with her friends.

Saeko suddenly realized that she'd never asked Ami how she was feeling at school or if she had friends anyway.

That had been a mistake, and obviously Ami had a lot of friends. Good friends, it seemed.

Saeko smiled. That was good. She only could hope that her daughter was with one of them now.

_**xxx**_

Nephrite was staring at Mercury's window. The light was on, but it wasn't Mercury inside; and for some strange reason, he felt that she wasn't even nearby. Where could she be?

He didn't know why, but when he had awakened the first thing that went through his mind had been that he was worried about her. He'd felt an urgent necessity to make sure she was all right.

Nephrite closed his eyes. The person in Mercury's room was female, and had something to do with her. In fact, he felt that she was very close to her. Her mother?

But it was something else that caught all of his attention and made his neck-hairs stand up. It was a strong feeling of concern. Her mother was worried about Mercury.

What if something had happened to her?

Instead of protecting her as he had sworn, he'd lost precious time trying to get some stupid memories back. And for what? He had collapsed and still wasn't able to remember anyway. It had all been in vain. His memories still were blocked.

And now Mercury might be in danger, or worse…

Nephrite started to tremble. If anything had happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

He teleported away and materialized on the top of the building he'd been with her. He closed his eyes again – nothing.

"_When I'm with the girls we hang around at Crown, that's a karaoke center."_

Crown? Nephrite thought and teleported again to materialize in a dark corner near a karaoke center. Two girls just stepped out of the building, giggling. Nephrite tried to sense Mercury, but for some reason he wasn't able to concentrate. Something disturbed him.

What if something happened to her? he asked himself again.

A young man came out with a turtle in his hands. He was talking to the animal, but Nephrite was too far away to understand him.

What now? He couldn't just teleport from point to point around town like a madman.

He sighed and teleported back to Mercury's house. If there was any news – good or bad – this for sure would be the best place to find out.

Nephrite knew this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life.

_**xxx**_

"Where's Nephrite?" Jadeite looked at Zoisite, who obviously wasn't willing to turn around.

"Am I your personal informant? Why are you asking me that?" he answered.

Jadeite marched into the room and stepped up to the white dressed Shitennou. "You're not gonna make a fool of me. Did you really think I hadn't noticed what good friends you two have become?"

"Jealous?" Zoisite smiled knowingly as Jadeite winced. "I know that there are things you remember, Jadeite. Nephrite and you got along very well in the past life."

"Don't be a fool," Jadeite hissed. "Nephrite has been disappearing a lot these days. I was wondering what could be so important to him that he doesn't make any effort anymore to win back Beryl's interest. It isn't normal for him."

Zoisite's gaze became reserved.

He knows something, Jadeite thought.

"He's not here," Zoisite simply said.

"I can see that. And where is he?"

"I don't know."

"You are a liar."

Jadeite paused and finally said: "Something is going on with that man. I've noticed a change in him. He's up to something, and I'm going to find out what."

He walked towards the door, but when he had opened it, he looked back once more at Zoisite, who was still sitting motionlessly on his piano bench.

"Maybe you'd better warn him," Jadeite suddenly said without knowing why, "because if I find out – and I will – I'm sure Queen Beryl will be very pleased to hear what's going on with her scorned Shitennou."

With those words he stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

_**xxx**_

"Good night, Mama!"

Ami stepped into the room and closed the door.

She sighed in relief. She'd never dared to hope that everything would turn out so well with her mother. And after what Rei had told her, she somehow also made her peace with her father.

Tomorrow Ami's mother would have to travel again for some days.

Ami took her schoolbag and got her things together for the next day. When she was finished, she smiled, satisfied. Now she just had to...

A shiver went down her spine, but before she could react, she was surrounded by a pair of strong arms.

"Nephrite," she wheezed, "I... I can't breathe."

He didn't let her go, but loosened his embrace. Ami closed her eyes and put her arms around his waist.

"Is something wrong?" she mumbled, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he said, "now I am." He looked at her. "I was worried to death all last night. Where the hell have you been?"

Ami was overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of joy. He had been worried about her? Did this mean...?

"You've been worried about me?" she asked.

"I came here last night, but you weren't here. I sensed your mother's worry and started to look for you. I... I thought that something had happened to you." He pulled her into another embrace.

"So you were looking for me... the whole night?"

Nephrite looked at her again and frowned. "Is that funny?" he wanted to know.

"No," Ami answered and smiled.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because it makes me happy."

He looked at her blankly.

"Now I know that I mean something to you."

Now he smiled too and took her face into his hands. "Silly girl," he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers, "What did you think? Of course you do. I don't go around saving people I don't like."

"Well, I'm all right, as you can see."

"What happened?"

"That," Ami answered, "is a long story."

He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I have time," he said.

Ami closed her eyes, enjoying feeling him so close. And suddenly she started to wish for more, and she realized that, although Nephrite didn't seem to have trouble embracing her, he still was somehow holding back. He'd never touched her with his bare hands.

He'd never kissed her.

And it was now Ami wished, more than anything, to overcome this one last space between them and feel his lips on hers.

She slowly lifted her head, approaching him. She could already feel his breath on her lips when suddenly she felt how he started to tremble. If she hadn't held him up, he would have collapsed. It took all of Ami's strength to support him. "Nephrite, what is it?" she asked, frightened.

"I'm... I'm fine," he stumbled and let go of her to lean against the wall, "Just... give me a minute." He put one hand on his forehead. He had become very pale, and the expression on his face looked as if he was in pain. He sank to his knees.

Ami didn't know what to do, so she kneeled behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Breathe," she whispered, "I'm sure it will be over soon."

Slowly, the trembling of his body stopped, and the color returned to his face again. He took one last breath and finally straightened up to sit against the wall.

"Are you all right?" Ami asked, still worried, and sat beside him. He took her hand.

"I... I tried again to get some memories back yesterday," he explained. "It didn't turn out very well. I think this was still an after-effect."

"Do you feel better now?"

He nodded and smiled again. Would he now...?

"So," he said, and entwined his fingers with hers, "are you going to tell me now what happened last night?"

Ami couldn't avoid feeling a little bit of disappointment. She really had hoped...

Nephrite smiled at her and pulled her closer to his side. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

The important thing is that he's here, Ami thought, And after all, didn't he just say that I mean something to him?

"Well," she started, "there was this Youma the night before yesterday..."

_**xxx**_

Artemis looked at Minako, who was lying asleep in her bed.

He was worried. She was sleeping fitfully again. She rolled from one side to the other and moaned.

This had been going for awhile now. Artemis had noticed the change in her sleeping patterns just after Minako had taken the part of the princess. But he was sure that it had started even earlier.

Minako mumbled something incomprehensible and rolled to the other side again.

Artemis knew very well what was bothering her mind, though she had never told him anything.

That was so like her.

Minako always wanted to have everything under control. She never dared to show her feelings. She always had to be tough, strong. So it was no wonder...

"No," a sobbing voice rang out; and when Artemis looked at her, he saw how tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Minako," Artemis whispered sadly. To watch her like this almost broke his heart.

Minako became more restless now, her breath quickened. And then she sat up, and a shiver ran down on Artemis' spine when she cried into the night.

"Zoisite!"

13


	7. Chapter 7, Act 35

_Dedicated to SailorDonut. Happy Birthday! ;-)  
Thank you so much for everything!_

Act 35

"_Zoisite!"_

Zoisite startled.

"Venus?" he whispered.

Had he just imagined or had he really heard her screaming his name?

He shook his head. That was impossible. She would never do something like that. It wouldn't suit her. And after all, he knew that she didn't remember him. She'd demonstrated that very clearly to him. Zoisite smiled sadly and rubbed his chest. Well, he hadn't been all himself that day, either…

He started to play the melody again, but stopped in the middle of the piece.

No, he wasn't able to play it anymore. It hurt too much.

And if he went out to watch her once more? That hurt even more. To watch her while being unable to approach her.

"Damned… Beryl!" he cursed and slammed the piano keys.

That witch hadn't taken only his freedom, but also… his love.

"Is something wrong?"

Man, he'd really become inattentive. This was the second time Nephrite had caught him in a weak moment. "Why don't you mind your own business?" he yelled at him.

"I'm sorry," Nephrite answered, truly surprised, and turned around to leave. Zoisite sighed.

"Nephrite, wait."

Nephrite looked back at him. It was really incredible. All the harshness and bitterness had completely disappeared from his face. It was as if he'd become a new person. What a pity that it was this very change that put the red-haired Shitennou—and his love—in danger now.

And to make it worse, it would be Zoisite who would have to bring the harshness and bitterness back into Nephrite's face. He, who actually had advocated all… this.

"You have to stop," Zoisite said.

Nephrite frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Mercury. You must not see her again."

Nephrite winced and clenched his fists.

This was exactly the reaction Zoisite had expected, but he continued: "It has become too dangerous. Jadeite is suspecting something, and I'm afraid he's spying on you in Beryl's name."

"Damned Beryl!" Nephrite hissed, just the way Zoisite had.

Nephrite started to tremble in rage, and Zoisite expected the worst; but, suddenly, he managed to bring his feelings under control again. He sighed.

"I have to tell her," he finally said.

"You can't," Zoisite answered. "Every time you see her again is a risk. You have to stop immediately."

"I know you're right, Zoisite, but… I can't just stop seeing her and leave her hanging. She doesn't deserve that… after all she has done for me."

"Nephrite, be reasonable."

"What would you do in my place?"

Zoisite looked at Nephrite in shock. Did he know something? If he did, he'd become more inattentive than he thought.

Nephrite returned his gaze but said nothing.

"Just… be careful," Zoisite finally said, "Watch your back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami yawned and stretched. "Tired?" Rei asked, looking at her attentively.

"I'm all right," Ami answered and continued with her homework.

They were sitting around the table - Rei, Makoto and Ami - in their hidden room at Crown. Since they had come together, Rei hadn't stopped observing Ami in a very suspicious way.

Even now.

"Ami-chan, could you explain this to me, please?" Makoto asked. Ami tried to ignore Rei's piercing gaze and leaned over to Makoto, stifling another yawn.

True, she hadn't slept much last night, but it had been worth it.

She and Nephrite had been talking and laughing the whole night, and all that time, he never let go of her hand. He'd held and caressed her the whole time.

Only when she'd started to doze off had Nephrite decided that it was time for him to leave.

"You need your sleep," he said. When she protested, he added, "I'll come back tomorrow. I promise."

Actually, Ami had planned to catch up some sleep this afternoon, but when Makoto had proposed to go to Crown, she hadn't been able to refuse. What excuse could she have given? However, now she was here and had to manage two things: not falling asleep on the desk, and avoiding Rei's piercing gaze.

"Hi everybody!" Luna, in her human form, stepped through the door and jumped down the stairs. The first thing she did was to stock up on sweets. Then she sat down and, while she was chewing her popcorn, she took out her make-up kit.

Ami had to smile. This was Luna's favorite activity when she was human: eating sweets and painting her nails or applying make-up.

"Ami-chan!"

Makoto's voice made her wince. "What?"

"Are you all right? You looked as if you were falling asleep."

Ami shook her head. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Again, Rei's suspicious gaze.

"Is that correct?" Makoto asked, and showed Ami the exercise she'd just finished.

"Let me see," Ami said and took Makoto's booklet closer to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minako was lying on the bed. The drops from the IV that flew into her vein had become an almost pleasant rhythm.

"_You can't rely on the medicine forever."_

She knew that Artemis was right, but as long as it helped…

"Minako, about last night..." Artemis started.

"I don't want to talk about it," she cut him off.

It had been bad enough that she had cried out Zoisite's name like a heart-broken teenager, but what had happened afterwards had been even worse.

She had started to sob and to cry. Just like a child, she had wrapped her arms around herself, rocking forward and backward, unable to stop her sobs and the tears that had been running down her cheeks.

At that moment, it felt as if the world was crashing down.

Zoisite. The man she'd loved so much in the past, whom she still loved, was part of the Dark Kingdom now. He had forgotten her and had become her enemy. He'd even tried to kill her. What other proof would she need to be sure about the fact that he didn't remember her?

But she remembered. Destiny could be so cruel sometimes.

The memories of him had come back the day the Naka-Naka contest had taken place. She was getting ready to get out of the car, when suddenly a familiar music had started to play on the radio.

And then she had seen him. First only in the rear view mirror, then through the window to her right—how he'd been reaching for her.

This had been the moment the memories of him had crumbled down on her, just as if somebody had pressed a button; but in his eyes she'd seen that he wasn't himself anymore.

From that day she'd started to dream of him, of him and his music, especially that one song. Not the song she had heard that day on the radio. No, it had been the one that no one else had ever heart before. Her song.

Minako forced back her tears when she heard the music in her mind again, when she saw the pictures before her inner eye.

He, sitting at the piano, playing just for her. His smile. The happiness she'd felt at those few but intense moments.

Zoisite had been the only one who gotten to know who she really was. The only one to whom she hadn't had to hold back. With him, she'd been completely herself.

Last night, when she'd dreamed of him, it hadn't been the same dream. She'd dreamed of that day he wanted to kill her. The determination with which he had approached her. And her certainty at that moment, when she had seen the emptiness in his eyes, that he had completely forgotten her. He was one of the Dark Kingdom, through and through.

Minako sighed. She remembered that at that moment, she hadn't been able to bear seeing him like this any longer; it had broken her heart. And so she did... what she did.

And then his last words.

"_Master Endymion."_

It hadn't been her he'd remembered at the end, but his Master. Just as in the past. His Master would always be in first place.

Minako closed her eyes.

Oh God, that deep, groundless emptiness in his eyes. This had been the reason why she'd screamed out his name, and hadn't been able to stop crying anymore.

Because her love had forgotten her and was forever lost to the Dark Kingdom.

And there was nothing that would bring him back to her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I had the Master... I'd finally have something on Queen Beryl."

"Kunzite!" Zoisite shouted in disbelief. He couldn't honestly plan to...

"Finally, I have found a way to oppose her," Kunzite said and left the room with a satisfied smile.

Zoisite looked after him. "I have to protect the Master," he said to himself, "but what can I accomplish... alone?"

He hesitated for a long time, but finally walked to the opposite side of his piano to take out the music box. "I guess I have no choice," he whispered, and carefully stroked the little box once. "Please forgive me... Venus."

He went back to his seat and sat down, putting the box next to him. Then he started to play. The music started to send out energy that flew directly into the little box. The object begun to glow stronger with every note Zoisite played.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm leaving too," Ami announced, and started to pack her things. Luna was sleeping on the sofa, a plushie again. When Makoto had left in such a hurry, it had given Ami the chance to leave too. She really needed to sleep a few hours before Nephrite came back.

"But it isn't that late, Ami, and I thought your mother had gone away for a few days."

"That's right," Ami answered nervously, "but I have things to do at home."

"What kind of things?"

"Well... things." Ami grabbed her bag and started to climb the stairs.

"Who is he?" Rei suddenly asked.

Ami stopped in shock and dropped her bag. Slowly she turned around. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"You know very well what I mean," Rei answered.

For a few seconds there was silence. "I... I don't know what you're talking about," Ami finally said and reached for her bag.

"I sensed him in your room the night after the Youma attacked you."

Ami felt like she couldn't move. Of course, she thought, she'd been suspicious from the beginning. Of course she'd been there. Her knees started to tremble and she sank down on the stairs.

Rei leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "Ami," she asked calmly, "what is going on?"

For a long time Ami said nothing. "Do you remember," she finally began, "the day I came back from the Dark Kingdom?" Rei nodded. "Well, then maybe you also remember the Shitennou who saved me from Kunzite's sword that day..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei was looking at Ami in disbelief. Her mind, for maybe the first time in her life, was a jumbled mess. Ami's words were echoing in her head, and only bit by bit did she truly comprehend what she'd just told her.

The red-haired Shitennou, Nephrite.

He had saved her from the Youma that night. He'd been the one Rei had sensed in Ami's room, and he was the one who had caused that change in Ami. She was meeting him in secret. She had fallen in love with him.

"Have you gone mad?" she reproved her. Ami looked at her, appalled, as she continued, "He's from the Dark Kingdom! He's our enemy!"

"He's not. Not anymore!"

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"I just know it."

"Why? Because he's saved your life twice? How can you be so dewy-eyed? What if he had planned all this from the beginning? Maybe it was him who sent out that Youma. Maybe he did all this just to win you over to him. To approach us. To approach Usagi, to finally obtain the illusionary Ginzuishou. After all, he's been behind it from the beginning."

"You are wrong, Rei-chan. He would never do that. That's not his goal anymore."

Rei saw that Ami was near to tears now. Oh holy, she thought, Why didn't I take care of it that night? Now it's too late. "You must stop this immediately," she said harshly.

Ami looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"It's too dangerous. Have you even thought about what this could do to all of us?"

"But..."

"Even if he had become good, as you think, what if someone else in the Dark Kingdom finds out? That could not only put you in danger, but all of us. Finally they would have found our weak spot."

Ami was trembling, and for a brief moment Rei felt compassion. She remembered that night again, and how strongly Ami's and Nephrite's auras had been intertwined. What if Ami was right, and Nephrite really had turned his back on the Dark Kingdom?

No; he was a man, and men were all the same.

"Be reasonable, Ami," she said a little bit more calmly, "He just can't be trusted. He's the enemy."

"No, he has changed," Ami whispered, "You have no idea how caring he is. He suffers because he's part of the Dark Kingdom."

"Then why doesn't he just leave it?"

"Because he's cursed. Queen Beryl has got control over him."

"See!" Rei exclaimed, "That's the proof. Don't you think he makes things easy for himself? Why doesn't he make any effort to overcome that curse?" Ami stayed silent and bowed her head. Rei sighed and sat by her side to put an arm around her shoulders. "Face it, Ami, he's just using you."

Ami shook her off and stood up. "No," she said firmly, grabbed her bag and run up the stairs.

"Ami!" Rei shouted, but she had already slammed the door behind her.

.

"Ami!"

The slam of the door made Luna jump and fall down from the sofa. "Ouch!"

Rei stepped to her and lifted her up. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Luna nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Eh? Where is Ami-chan?"

Rei sighed, and a strange expression appeared on her face. "Don't ask," she simply said and put Luna back on the sofa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami ran through the streets. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"_You must stop this immediately." _No.

"_He just can't be trusted. He's the enemy." _No.

"_Face it, Ami, he's just using you."_

No, no, no, Ami thought.

Finally she ran out of breath and stood still. She bent forward and leaned on a tree next to her.

"_You must stop this immediately."_

Rei's arguments echoed in Ami's head as if they were coming from a speaker.

"_He's just using you."_

She has no idea, Ami thought, she doesn't know him. She hasn't seen the loneliness, the sadness, he's been carrying with him.

With all her heart, Ami knew that Nephrite cared about her. He'd even shown her. Last night. His worry had been honest.

"_Why doesn't he make any effort to overcome that curse?"_

Ami shook her head. She was sure that it wasn't that easy to overcome a curse of the Dark Kingdom. Wasn't she the best example? When she had been evil, she hadn't even known that she had been cursed.

But Nephrite knew that he was cursed and had a chance to do something about it. Didn't he?

Actually, Ami had never asked him that...

She forced back the soft voice inside her that had started to bring up those questions. She wouldn't allow Rei to impose her doubts.

Ami was the only one who knew who Nephrite really was. She was sure that, if he knew how, he would do everything to overcome his curse.

He has never told you if he'd tried, the soft voice inside her started to whisper again.

"_Why doesn't he make any effort to overcome that curse?"_

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The familiar voice made Ami's heart beat faster. She turned around and, before he could say anything else, she ran towards Nephrite and put her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ami frowned. Something was different about him. The sound of his voice was more guarded, and the way he held her felt somehow awkward. She looked up at him and flinched when she met his gaze. The coldness and harshness had returned to his face.

He avoided looking at her and stepped back, letting her go.

"Nephrite?" she asked worried, "what...?"

"We have to stop this," he said.

"What... what do you mean?" But Ami knew exactly what he meant.

"This. You and me. We can no longer go on like this."

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"It's wrong."

Ami felt as if her heart stopped beating, and a deep chill overwhelmed her body. "Why… Why are you saying that?"

"It's better if we stop this now, before somebody gets hurt."

Ami looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Being with you is keeping me from winning back Queen Beryl's favor. If this goes on, I'll never be able to regain my place by her side."

His words cut her like a knife. "Queen Beryl?" she asked. He wasn't serious. This couldn't be true.

"_Why doesn't he make any effort to overcome that curse?"_

"_Face it, Ami, he's just using you."_

"I see," Ami said tonelessly. "So that's the reason you never tried to overcome your curse. It was never your intention to leave the Dark Kingdom, right? So what was this, then? A fun way to pass the time?"

She saw how he winced, and for a moment it looked like he was fighting against his desire to come to her and embrace her.

How Ami wished that he would lose that fight. But she hoped in vain.

"You… You don't know anything," he hissed, and teleported away.

Ami looked at the empty space Nephrite had left.

"_Face it, Ami, he's just using you."_

No, Ami thought, no, it can't be true. There has to be a reason for all this.

What if someone in the Dark Kingdom had found out about them? That would explain a lot.

But why this harshness?

Ami wrapped her arms around herself, forcing back the tears that were burning in her eyes.

"_It's better if we stop this now, before somebody gets hurt."_

"_Being with you is keeping me from winning back Queen Beryl's favor."_

"Miss, are you all right?"

Ami looked around. A young woman with a baby carriage was standing beside her. Only now did Ami realize that it was dark already. How long had she been standing here?

She forced a smile. "Everything is all right," she answered, "thank you." Slowly she walked the way back home.

.

It stepped out from its hidden place. Satisfaction awakened in it. Its Master would be very pleased.

"_You'll just observe. Nothing else."_

It had to force itself not to attack the young girl and obtain her energy, because it was high, very high.

Yes, grief was something that heightened every human's energy-level.

Overwhelmed by its desire it took a few steps following the girl.

"_You'll just observe. Nothing else."_

It paused, its Master's command echoing in its head. It fought between the desire to obtain that human energy and its Master's command.

"_You'll just observe. Nothing else."_

Finally it hissed in frustration and teleported away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makoto sighed in disappointment.

She would have killed to go to the Aino Minako concert. But, as expected, it had been already sold out when she had arrived at the sell point. Had Usagi been able to obtain some tickets for herself and Mamoru-kun? Maybe. She had gone to sleep early last night. At least she'd been prepared.

Although Minako fought as Sailor Venus with them, this hadn't given Makoto any benefits. And, after all, Venus still preferred to fight alone.

Makoto sighed once more and kept on walking.

When the shape suddenly appeared before her, it was already too late and she bumped into it. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Mako-chan, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Makoto looked up in shock. Of all the people in town, it had to be this one she had to bump into.

Motoki was standing before her and smiled as he always did.

"Motoki-kun... hi," she stumbled, and tried to ignore the growing beat of her heart.

"Hi. So, what are you doing here?"

"I... I was trying to get some tickets for the Aino Minako concert. But it's already sold out."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry," Motoki said.

Why is he always smiling? Makoto thought. And why did it hurt so much to look at him?

"So then, see you," she said and turned around.

"Mako-chan, wait."

Makoto closed her eyes for a moment. Why couldn't she just turn off those feelings Motoki had awakened inside her? She sighed and looked back at him.

"Let's... lets have some tea somewhere," he proposed, "Just as friends?"

Makoto hesitated, but finally smiled back. "Okay," she answered.

Just as... friends. That wouldn't harm anyone, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nephrite was standing, motionless, in the dark tunnel. Inside him he felt nothing but emptiness.

It was done. He had done the right thing, and it would be better this way. It would be easier for her... to forget him.

But that pain in her gaze...

"It's for her own good," he whispered and sat down on the ground.

Now he was at the same point he'd been before. Lost in a tunnel of the Dark Kingdom, alone.

"_So what was this, then? A fun way to pass the time?"_

He knew he shouldn't blame her for thinking like that. It's better if she thinks of me that way, he thought. But why did he feel such pain in his heart by thinking she might hate him? Why did his desperation grow more and more by realizing that he wouldn't ever see her again?

"Damn," he cursed.

If he wasn't able to manage even one day without her, how was he supposed to do it... forever?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Youma's scream echoed from the walls and got lost in the void. Jadeite looked at the black, burnt point it had left.

"Stupid, useless Youma," he hissed.

These creatures might be good to collect energy and fight, but they couldn't be used for anything else. They were too imbecilic.

There hadn't been much the Youma, whom Jadeite had sent out to observe Nephrite, had been able to tell him. And what it had told him had been more than strange.

Well, mainly it had babbled something about the high energy-level of a human girl. A human girl? Was this the reason for Nephrite's disappearance? But Nephrite despised the humans. Why would he go out to meet a human girl?

"No way," Jadeite said to himself, "Nephrite and a human girl?"

But if it was true...

"_Jadeite_!" Mio's voice echoed in his head, "_You must come immediately. Kunzite has interfered._"

"Damn," Jadeite cursed and quickly teleported away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minako was sitting on her bed, looking at an uncertain point at the wall before her. Hot tears were running down her cheeks. In her hands she was holding the broken music box Zoisite had given her to erase the Princess' memories.

How could he? she asked herself and sobbed.

"Minako," a soft voice was heard, "I'm so sorry."

Minako didn't look at Artemis, who had appeared by her side. "Please, go," she whispered.

"Minako..."

"Go!" she shouted.

Artemis jumped down from the bed and left the room.

Minako still stayed motionless. Finally, she managed to look down at the broken object. The pain in her heart grew.

She could have handled anything, but this...

Now she wasn't able anymore to suppress this one last memory. Unstoppable, just like a waterfall, it crashed over her.

_Venus was walking through the hallway of the Moon Palace. The clap of her shoes echoed from the walls and got lost in the void. In her hands she was holding something, enveloped in a white cloth. Light was shining through the windows, and bathed the floor in silver light. For a moment she paused at one of the windows and looked outside._

_From here, it didn't seem like the earth had become a battlefield. It looked so quiet and peaceful. Just like this evening. Everything was in peaceful silence, as if there was no Dark Power, nothing bad at all that was approaching the moon._

_But it was a false harmony. It was only the calm before the storm._

_Venus stroked her white robe. The last days had been so full of battles and fights that she was almost unused to being in her normal form. Normally, the senshi dressed in long, white robes. They just transformed if the situation demanded it._

_She sighed and continued walking. And though her heart was beating with nervousness, she continued her steps without hesitating anymore._

_Just when she had almost reached the desired room, she hesitated a little; but she only stopped when she was finally standing in the entrance._

_Zoisite was sitting at the piano, playing a quiet song. His gloves were lying on the instrument._

_Venus smiled. Since the Shitennou had had to leave the destroyed earth with their Master for his own security, the music-room had almost become Zoisite's private room. And because of that, it had become Venus' favorite room, more than ever._

_She looked at Zoisite, who didn't turn around; but she knew that he had at least noticed her. His playing had changed. He was playing her song now. The song nobody had ever heard, because it was only meant for her ears. Zoisite had written it just for her._

_While she was listening she closed her eyes, and the notes, the melody, started to caress her softly._

_Venus sighed. When Zoisite played the piano it wasn't like a usual player—it was magic._

_Finally she entered the room and stepped to his side._

_He looked at her and smiled, without interrupting his playing. Only when he had finished her song and the last tones had faded away did he lift his hands from the piano keys to reach for his gloves._

"_Don't you dare," Venus said, "you know I hate those things."_

_He smiled and left the gloves where they were. Then he reached for her and pulled her beside him at the piano bench._

"_Good evening, my senshi of beauty and love," he greeted her, "What's the reason for your anxiousness?"_

"_I'm not anxious," she said. Zoisite laughed._

"_I could feel it even from the hallway. Don't try to hide it from me. You know you can't."_

_Venus felt how she blushed and bowed her head._

"_Don't," Zoisite said and lifted up her face with his bare hand, "please, don't you ever hide from me, my love."_

_Venus knew that she'd become more red now, but she looked up to meet his gaze. He smiled again and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She shivered. This was the effect Zoisite had had on her from the beginning. With him, she hadn't been able anymore to maintain her toughness and remoteness. It was as if he had the key to activate her feelings. At the beginning it had worried her, but now…_

"_How is…?" Venus immediately regretted starting to ask that question._

_Zoisite's look became reserved now, and he let go of her._

"_He's alive," he answered, and started to play an indistinct melody, "but he will never be the same person again. Your Princess ensured that."_

"_She didn't do it maliciously," Venus asserted, "She only wanted to help. It wasn't her fault…"_

"_She has turned him into a puppet. She has stolen his soul."_

"_It wasn't her intention to cause this."_

_Zoisite didn't answer._

"_He wanted it, Zoisite. He wanted it like that. It was his decision."_

"_Your Princess is dangerous," Zoisite said, "She's too weak, and this will make it end up in a disaster for all of us, sooner or later."_

"_Please, don't say that," Venus whispered, "Zoisite, please, I don't want to argue. Not tonight."_

_Zoisite sighed and took her hand. "I'm sorry, my love; me, neither."_

_For a moment there was silence. Finally Venus gathered her courage. "I… I came to give you this."_

_She handed Zoisite the said object. He took it and looked at Venus inquiringly. "What is it?"_

"_See for yourself."_

_He carefully unwrapped it. A small white box came to the fore, similar to a jewelry box. "This…"_

"_Open it."_

_Zoisite did as he'd been told, and a sweet melody started to play._

"_It's wonderful," Zoisite said, "And you're really giving this to me?"_

_Venus nodded._

"_It was a gift from Queen Serenity. She gave it to me when she appointed me the leader of the Senshi Soldiers. The glass that the box is made of is moon glass. It takes long to create it, because it has to remain over 200 years in a deep and hallowed place of the moon before it becomes like this. So it's really rare."_

"_Venus…"_

"_I've always kept it in my temple," Venus continued, and tried to ignore the pain in her heart, "Well, as you know, all the senshi-temples, even mine, have been destroyed. But not… this."_

_She caressed the box and finally looked at Zoisite, the man she loved so much._

"_It's all that remains and I want you to have it. I want you to be the owner of the most important thing I have left."_

_Zoisite stroked the little box._

"_I'll keep it in honor," he assured and put it beneath his gloves on the piano, "forever."_

_Then he took her face into his hands and placed his lips on hers. Venus intertwined her fingers around his neck and returned his kiss._

_They held each other for a long time. Finally Zoisite sat up and started to play a melody that went along with the music that was still coming from the box._

_Venus leaned her head on his shoulder; and so they rested, knowing very well that this would be their last night together._

Minako clenched her hands around the broken pieces of the little music box.

Yes, it was broken. The single most important thing she had had left from the Silver Millennium was ruined now too. Just like the Kingdom on the moon, just like her temple.

"_I'll keep it in honor, forever."_

Liar, Minako thought.

Zoisite had used her sign of love, that she had given to him, for the mission.

And she didn't know what hurt more. That he had broken his promise, or that not even her music box had been able to awaken his memories about her. Because it obviously hadn't. The way he had talked to her last night had been so restrained. There had been no sign that had given her hope. Though, that long gaze at that moment...

No, that didn't mean anything. And, after all, if Zoisite had really remembered, he would never had used…

"I think this belongs to me."

Minako turned around and looked at Zoisite, who was standing in the middle of the room, in shock. His gaze was calm and serious.

"You really haven't changed," he said. "The Princess always comes first for you."

It took a while for Minako to really understand what he had just said.

"_You really haven't changed."_

"You," she hissed and stood up, "how could you dare to use…this?"

She lunged out and threw the biggest of the piece at him. He ducked and it crashed against the wall, breaking into a thousand new pieces.

First Zoisite looked at her in surprise; and then... he smiled.

This increased Minako's anger, for which she was grateful because it displaced her grief. She lashed out once more and threw the rest at him. He jumped aside, and it broke into various pieces as well.

"You seem to be upset," he remarked.

"Oh, really?" she replied.

"It's just a box," he said calmly.

"Just a box?" Minako started to tremble. "You... bastard!"

"I think I have more reason to be irritated."

"Excuse me?"

"You killed me."

"Because you tried to kill me!"

"But I didn't. I couldn't. When I saw you..."

"Don't try to fool me. It was Prince Endymion you remembered, not me."

"That's almost the same."

"What?" Minako asked.

"Both of you are important to me. When I remembered my Master... I remembered you too."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

"You have to. You owe me that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Zoisite placed his hand on his chest.

"For killing me with your crescent beam."

"It didn't kill you. It had just turned you into a stone again."

"But it hurt anyway."

"Oh, please, don't be so sniveling."

And then suddenly he was standing before her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed his lips on hers. First Minako was unable to do anything. But then she started to fidget. She pushed him away and gave him a resounding slap in the face.

Zoisite flinched a little, but his gaze did not waver; and suddenly, Minako saw him as he really was. There was no shadow in his eyes anymore; his gaze was all clear now. It was really him Zoisite. Her Zoisite.

She couldn't hold back. She stepped towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him intimately and intensely. He reciprocated, holding her tightly. They slammed against the wall behind Minako. Still embracing, still kissing. Trying to regain the thousands of years they had lost.

Finally Zoisite placed one last kiss on her lips.

"You really haven't changed," he whispered.

Minako felt how tears were running down her cheeks again, but she didn't care.

"I thought you had forgotten..." she sobbed.

Zoisite dried her tears away and smiled.

"You were the first thing I've remembered when I reawakened. You and... this."

He reached out his right hand, and in it there appeared the small music box she had given him long ago.

Minako looked at it in disbelief, and then gazed at the place where her supposed box was still lying on the ground, broken into pieces.

"Did you really think that I would use something so... precious for the mission?" Zoisite asked, and carefully placed it on the bedside table.

Minako started to sob again and burrowed her face in his shoulders.

Please, don't let it be another dream, she begged, and to convince herself once more she looked up again. Yes, it was him, and tears were glittering in those blue eyes that were so clear now.

"I've missed you like hell," he whispered.

She embedded her fingers in his hair and kissed him. "You have no idea how much I did," she finally answered.

He took her face in his hands and placed his forehead against hers.

"Take these stupid things off," Minako said, and poked at his gloves. "You know I hate them."

Zoisite laughed softly and did as she said. Then he started to caress her face. First her forehead, her lids, her cheeks, her chin; just as if he, too, had to convince himself that this wasn't a dream. His thumbs ran over her lips, followed by his mouth.

"It was you," Minako said between his kisses, "who'd been observing me, right?"

"I'm sorry," he answered, "I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. You drove me crazy." They both laughed. After a long pause and various kisses, she finally asked: "Why didn't you come earlier?"

.

Zoisite sighed and hugged her again. Was this really true? Was he really holding his beloved finally in his arms again? Or would he soon open his eyes to realize that his mind had tricked him once more?

"Zoisite?"

Venus' soft voice reminded him that she had asked him something. He kissed her hair and leaned his cheek on it. "Because I thought... _you_ had forgotten me."

Her grip became stronger. "Do you remember anything about what you did before I..."

He suddenly had to laugh. "Before you killed me? Yes, I do."

She looked up at him, her deep, brown eyes burning into his heart and soul just the way they had the day he saw her for the first time. "So you remember that day you reached for me in that car?"

He nodded. How could he forget that? Those days, he had been almost obsessed by her without knowing the reason. Beryl's curse had imposed upon him the desire to kill her because Venus - Sailor V at that time - was the supposed Princess. But deep inside him, he had felt that there was another reason for his obsession.

"On that day, I remembered."

Zoisite closed his eyes in pain. She remembered so long ago? "I'm sorry," he said sadly, "Beryl's curse was very strong. I never wanted..."

She placed her fingers on his lips and smiled. "I'm not blaming you. Not anymore."

He leaned forward to kiss her soft lips again.

"And the fake box?"

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I hoped it would bring back your memories," he explained.

She laughed too now. It was like music to his ears. How he had missed that. Was this real?

"Please," she whispered, "say that this is no dream. Say that this is true."

"I wish I could," he answered honestly, "but it seems too good to be true."

"Well then... let's never wake up."

Zoisite smiled and tightened his embrace. "Agreed." Then they kissed each other again.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them.

"Minako," a voice came from the other side, "the car has just arrived. Are you ready?"

"Oh my god," she whispered, "I'd almost forgotten that I have a show." And then she called: "Just give me five minutes!"

The other person's steps retreated. Venus grew serious now. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. "Zoisite..."

"How long is this going to take?" he asked.

She paused, finally she answered, "Well, the performance lasts about one hour. But I usually make one or two encores, and then afterwards the autographs... I think two hours."

"I'll be here."

"Really?"

"I swear."

He kissed her one last time, long and deep.

Again there was a knock at the door. "Minako, it's time," the same person said, now a little bit impatient.

"I'll be right there," Venus said and kissed Zoisite once more.

"I'll hurry up," she whispered.

"I'll be here," he reassured. It cost all his willpower to let her go.

She walked to the bed and grabbed her bag. Then she paused and looked at the small music box with a smile. "It looks just like the day I gave it to you," she said, and ran her fingertips over it.

"If you want to have it back... I know it means a lot to you."

She looked at him, still smiling. "And that's why I gave it to you." She took it and placed it in his hands. "The two most important things in my life shall be together."

Then she placed one last soft kiss on his lips and walked towards the door. She had already opened it when she looked back at him. "See you later," she said.

Zoisite smiled, pressing the precious little box against his chest. "Definitely," he answered.

She waved, and finally stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanami fidgeted in her chair.

"Isn't that exciting, Momoko?" she asked, "Soon we'll see Aino Minako live on stage!"

Momoko nodded and looked around. All seats had been taken now, and an expectant mood hovered over the crowd. Suddenly somebody shouted: "Minako!"

Other persons from the audience went with the mood until there was a loud cheer. The people started to stand up and clap their hands. Kanami and Momoko followed their lead.

"Minako, Minako, Minako!" they called.

Suddenly the lights turned off and music resounded from the speakers. Kanami recognized the song "Romance" from its first tone. The lights went on again and flooded the stage, where the musicians were playing.

Aino Minako was standing in the front, flanked by her dancers.

"I love you Baby Baby – Turn off the lights

Baby Baby – Kiss me now

Baby Baby – notice our romance."

Kanami screamed in excitement. She jumped to the rhythm of the song and sang with Minako. In her mind she was on the stage too, beside Minako, singing with her, dancing with her.

The change in Minako's voice awakened Kanami from her daydream. The music was still playing, but Minako didn't sing anymore. Kanami frowned. She hadn't forgotten the lyrics, did she?

Then she saw how Minako paused and suddenly fell to the ground, where she rested motionlessly.

"What is going on?" Kanami asked Momoko in shock.

"I... don't know," her friend answered, growing pale now.

The audience was upset too, screaming Minako's name around. Then the curtain fell down and a voice was heard from the speakers: "Dear audience. Due to an unexpected circumstance Aino Minako won't be able to continue her concert. We apologize. Please keep your tickets to obtain a refund. Thank you."

Kanami sat down and sulked.

"Man," she groused, "I was finally able to get a ticket for an Aino Minako concert, and now this."

"I wonder if she's all right," Momoko said worriedly.

"What the heck," Kanami answered and stood up to follow the leaving crowd. The hall emptied more and more. Finally, when the last person had left, the lights were turned off.

All that remained was silence and darkness.


	8. Chapter 8, Act 36

Act36 (final act of "Hidden Love")

"A human girl!" Queen Beryl shouted.

"So it seems," Jadeite answered.

Beryl clenched her hands. Her nails bored into her palms and blood dropped to the floor. "How dare he?" she hissed. How could he dare to humiliate her that way?

Queen Beryl had enjoyed casting Nephrite away. Every time he had failed another mission and assured her his devotion had been joy for her. It had satisfied her to see how he suffered not being at her side anymore. Unlike Jadeite, whom she privileged because his efforts were somehow sweet, it had pleased the Queen to watch Nephrite suffer. To cast him away with the certainty that he was sitting in one of the tunnels longing for her had been a great pleasure.

But now… A human girl. He'd turned his back on her because of a simple, filthy human girl.

"Nephrite," she whispered, "I won't forgive you for this." Then she looked at Jadeite. "Who's the girl?" she demanded to know.

"I… I don't know, my Queen."

"You'll find out."

Jadeite bowed. "As you command."

"As for Nephrite—he shall be prepared," Beryl said. "Make sure he's ready when I call for him. And get Zoisite and Kunzite here too."

"Yes, my Queen," Jadeite answered and stood up to leave the room.

"Nephrite… and a human girl," Queen Beryl repeated. "Nephrite, you have no idea what a big mistake you've made. You'll pay for this, you and your bloody little human girl."

She opened her hands, and her wounds closed immediately.

And now, she thought, I'll take care of my other two Shitennou who dared to get in my way.

xxxx

Minako slowly came around. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in an ambulance.

"What… what happened?" she whispered.

"Minako," Shacho's face appeared in her field of vision, "Thank God you've woken up. You collapsed in the middle of the stage."

"I collapsed?"

And all of a sudden she remembered: Zoisite, the box, the pressure she had felt in her head when she got into the car. She'd ignored it, she had forced it back.

_"I'll be there. I swear."_

Minako was wide awake now.

"Take me to my hotel," she demanded.

"The hell I will," her manager answered. "You've just collapsed. You're going to the hospital."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I haven't slept well recently. It's just exhaustion."

"Let the doctor decide that."

"I want to go to my hotel," Minako repeated, wishing her voice wasn't trembling with desperation.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Shacho said now. "I'm responsible for you, and I say you go to the hospital to see a doctor."

"I'm fine!"

"He'll decide that!"

"But…"

"No discussion," he shouted now in a tone that didn't allow any argument.

Minako forced back the tears that started to burn in her eyes.

_"I'll be there. I swear."_

Zoisite, Minako thought, he'll think that I've changed my mind, that I didn't come back on purpose.

She gazed at her watch. She still had an hour. Maybe if the exam didn't take much time, she could still make it…

The car turned and finally came to halt.

"Ah finally, we're here," Shacho remarked.

Minako wanted to stand up to climb out of the car, but Shacho grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare," he said. "I demand a wheelchair."

"But I'm fine, really", she protested. His reproachful gaze made her cease again.

Shacho jumped out of the car and after a few minutes he returned with a wheelchair. Minako gave up protesting and sat down on it. A paramedic appeared and pushed her towards the entrance of the hospital.

"You'll have to be patient, Miss Aino," he said while they stepped through the door. "We had a big emergency a few minutes ago and the entire crew is occupied."

Great, Minako thought and wished that she could find something to calm down her nerves. The paramedic brought her into an exam room and left.

"I'll take care of the registration papers," Shacho said. "You stay here. Don't you dare move. Do you understand?"

When he had finally left too, Minako stood up and walked from one corner of the room to the other. Inside, she felt nothing but turmoil.

"Artemis," she suddenly called and saw how the plushie appeared on the window.

"Minako, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, but I can't get out of here. Please... you have to go to the hotel."

"Why?"

"Zoisite. He... he remembers me. He's waiting for me. Tell him why I'm not able to come."

"No."

Minako looked at Artemis in shock. "What did you just say?"

"I said no. This isn't good. Even if he has remembered you, he's still part of the Dark Kingdom. He's dangerous."

"Artemis, please."

"Don't you understand? He's already distracting you. All you can think of is him. Say what you want, but you're on different sides. And I don't mean the Dark Kingdom. He's only devoted to his Master, Prince Endymion; and you belong to the Princess. That fact always led to arguments between you and him."

"No... no, he's..."

"He hasn't changed," Artemis interrupted her, "and you know that perfectly well. Whatever he feels for you isn't stronger than his loyalty for his Master."

Minako sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. Somehow she knew that Artemis was right, but...

"Please Artemis," she begged now while tears started to run down her cheeks. Artemis only shook his head.

"Please," she repeated, "I... I need him. He's the only one who knows who I really am... and accepts me for that."

For a moment there was silence.

"Do you really love him that much?" The white plushie finally asked.

Minako wasn't able to speak, so she nodded. Artemis remained silent for a long time; then he suddenly turned around and left the room through the window.

"Artemis...!" she called, but he had already disappeared in the night.

Minako lay down and pulled her covers over her head. She hoped that nobody would come in now and catch her crying.

She wasn't foolish enough to hope that the plushie would go to wait for Zoisite. She had seen perfectly well how upset Artemis had been. Thinking rationally, she even could understand him. She too remembered the multiple arguments she had had with Zoisite back then concerning the Princess. It was true they didn't always share the same opinion; but there had also been all those other moments. Moments when Minako had been able to let herself go completely, be who she really was. A young woman with feelings of happiness and grief. And Zoisite had always accepted her like that, no matter how she'd acted.

Zoisite, Minako thought, and desperation overwhelmed her once more. Please forgive me.

She didn't know how long she had been lying like this. Her pillow was soaked from her tears, her eyes felt as if they had swollen double, and her head was pounding as if it would explode any moment.

But at a certain point, she suddenly felt like she had no more tears. She felt empty.

Maybe, she thought, that's how things should be. Maybe it's better like this.

And with that thought she felt into a deep, dreamless sleep.

xxxx

"Nephrite, I know you're here. Come in."

Nephrite swallowed and forced back the nausea that was coming over him. Wasn't it ironic? All that time, when he had craved Queen Beryl's attention, she'd ignored him. And now that she finally called for him, he wished nothing more than to be as far away from her as possible.

He stepped through the entrance of Queen Beryl's hall and stood still before her.

"It really has been a long time," she said.

Not long enough, Nephrite thought.

"I'm sure you've eagerly awaited this moment."

"Queen Beryl," was all he was able to say. Anything else would have exposed the immense contempt he had for her.

"I suppose you despise me?"

"No," Nephrite quickly said, "If you let me be at your side, I'll show you more loyalty than ever."

The Queen smiled, and a cold shiver went down Nephrite's spine. How had he ever adored her so much?

"The four Shitennou really are a blessing," she simply said. "They have to be cherished."

Nephrite bowed and Jadeite did the same. The Queen laughed, satisfied.

"Go," she finally said. "Be at the ready; I'll need you soon."

Nephrite tried not to hurry out of the hall.

Back in his tunnel, he leaned forward against the wall and took several deep breaths.

"Bloody witch," he whispered, "I know you're up to something."

The Queen would never had called for him otherwise. She was obviously planning something she needed all four Shitennou for. But what? He should let Mercury know...

Nephrite interrupted that thought. Mercury was nothing to him anymore. He had pushed her away... for her own good.

"_So what was this, then? A fun way to pass the time?"_

That expression of hurt on her face...

Nephrite pressed his hand on his chest, right where his heart beat.

That pain... It was somehow familiar. As if he had felt it once before.

"_Now I know that I mean something to you."_

Her happy smile, full of affection... for him.

"_She is no more..."_

Nephrite clenched both his hands now over his chest when the pain in his heart started to increase.

"_Mercury!"_

Did he just scream? No, his whole self was concentrated to keep on breathing. The voices were in his head.

"_She is no more."_

"_Mercury!"_

"_Please, I want to forget."_

Nephrite gasped. "What... is going on with me?"

"_Breathe; I'm sure it will be over soon."_

Mercury's calm voice sounded in his head, and he could almost feel her arms around him again, holding him tightly, giving him the strength he needed. Nephrite closed his eyes and surrendered completely to this memory, imagining that she was really there holding him.

"_Now I know that I mean something to you."_

Her hand entwined with his, her head on his shoulder, the scent of her hair, like a fresh ocean-breeze, and her beautiful smile.

Slowly Nephrite calmed down. His heartbeat and his breath became normal again. He straightened up and closed his eyes. All he was able to think of, to see, was Mercury.

He beat the wall in frustration.

"Why... can't I forget her?" he whispered.

"_Now I know that I mean something to you."_

"_Silly girl, did you think otherwise?"_

Nephrite winced.

I was wrong, he thought, I shouldn't have pushed her away like that.

He started to walk.

I have to see her one last time, if only to warn her and let her know...

But it was night now, and Beryl would surely be observing every movement the Shitennou made now.

Nephrite sighed and sat down on the ground. He had no other choice than to wait for tomorrow.

xxxx

Zoisite tinkled nervously on his piano.

He felt like an animal in its cave. Once more he stood up and tried to teleport, but it was useless. His room had been shielded by Queen Beryl.

"_See you later."_

"_Definitely."_

"Damn," Zoisite cursed.

Venus… she'll think that I've broken my promise, he thought worriedly.

He remembered the way she had embraced him, the way she'd kissed him. It had been only a few hours ago, but it already felt as if it had been an eternity again.

He tried to teleport one last time. Nothing.

Well, there was still another way to leave the room. Maybe not directly; but it was better than nothing.

Zoisite sat down and started to play Venus' song. He closed his eyes and concentrated fully on Venus - her smile, her voice, her soft lips - and finally he felt how his consciousness began to split away from his body. He opened his eyes and looked at himself playing the piano.

Zoisite smiled and made to teleport when a sudden pain attacked his mind, catapulting him back roughly into his body. Like a heavy, wet sack he fell to the ground.

"Don't try to trick me!" Queen Beryl's voice roared in his head, "Did you really think that you could get through my shield that easily?"

Zoisite gasped and tried to pull himself up on the piano bench.

"You won't get out of here!" the Queen's voice echoed painfully in his head again, feeling like thousands of needles piercing into him. "Endymion belongs to me. You won't warn him. I won't permit that."

She laughed and finally disappeared out of his head.

Zoisite breathed hard. He was sweating, his body trembled and his heart beat in his throat.

Venus, was all he was able to think. Venus, my love, forgive me.

Then everything went black as he fell back to the ground again.

xxxx

It was past dawn already when Artemis entered Minako's room in the hospital. He jumped to the ground and carefully climbed up on her bed.

She had pulled her covers over her head, which meant that she'd been crying. She was sleeping now and obviously hadn't been examined yet.

Artemis sighed and lay down on her feet. He wouldn't tell her that he had been waiting the whole night in her hotel room for Zoisite... who hadn't come. It would be better if she was mad at him, believing that he didn't want to do that favor for her, than worried that Zoisite had forgotten her again or – worse – that something had happened to him.

Honestly, Artemis was truly surprised that Zoisite hadn't showed up. This wasn't like him at all. He remembered him as one of the most reliable people he had ever met. So the fact that he hadn't appeared last night meant that something must have happened.

Minako moaned and rolled to her other side. This movement let the covers slip down a little and now Artemis was able to see her face.

"Oh, Minako," he whispered sadly.

Her eyes were red and swollen. How long had she been crying? Artemis walked beside her and snuggled her softly with his nose. She flinched a little but didn't wake up.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

Then he lay down again, trying to get some sleep.

xxxx

"Could you please stop watching me like that for at least one moment?" Ami said and looked at Rei. "It drives me crazy. If there's something you want to say, say it."

The two girls were walking to Crown. Makoto was surely already waiting there. As for Usagi, she was on a date today with Mamoru. Actually, Ami didn't feel like doing anything. But staying at home, alone in the empty apartment, hadn't been an option either. In fact, it somehow scared her to be alone with her thoughts at the moment.

"I just wanted..."

"Don't worry, Rei-chan," Ami interrupted her roughly, "I won't see Nephrite anymore. It's over. So you can relax now."

"What...?" Rei started to say, but suddenly paused and looked off into the distance. Ami knew that gaze very well.

"Youma," Rei confirmed her suspicion.

"Where?" Ami asked as they started to run.

"Not far from here. It's the same aura as the day we fought against those strange, black-dressed Youmas."

They reached a little park that a screaming crowd of people was running away from. And then Ami saw them. There were five of them.

"Mercury Power... make up!" she called.

"Mars Power... make up!" Rei did too.

Ami pushed back one of the Youmas who was about to attack a young girl. She looked at Ami in disbelief.

"Run!" Ami screamed. This awakened the young girl from her shock. She nodded and ran away.

"Mercury Aqua Mist," Ami called out.

The attack hit the Youma, but suddenly something strange happened. The mist touched its body and scattered off it like sand.

"What...?" Ami said surprised.

The Youma smiled and walked towards her. Another one appeared before her. Ami glanced at Rei, who was busy with the other creatures.

Ami concentrated and called out again: "Mercury Aqua Mist!"

She sighed in relief when the mist sparkled out of her hands towards the Youma.

"_We have to stop this."_

The mist vanished and got lost in the wind.

"What is going on?" Ami asked herself. She pushed away the Youma who was about to grab for her arm and gave the other one an energetic kick.

"_We can no longer go on like this."_

Ami shook her head.

"_It's wrong."_

The first of the Youmas grabbed her arm now. Ami fidgeted and tried to shake him off.

"_Being with you is keeping me from winning back Queen Beryl's favor."_

The second Youma put its arm around her neck and started to strangle her. Ami began to struggle wildly.

"_It's wrong."_

She felt tears running down her cheeks and heard herself sob.

…

Rei finally destroyed the last of the three Youmas she'd been fighting against. It was just disappearing in flames when she saw how the two other Youmas got hold of Ami.

For a moment Rei was wondering why Ami wasn't able to get rid of them. They honestly weren't strong Youmas, they were easy to beat.

She saw how Ami fidgeted in desperation now.

"Youma Taisan!" Rei shouted. The one who had grabbed Ami's arm exploded in flames. The other one seemed to be stronger.

"Youma..."

From far away, a red energy-ball appeared and hit the second Youma, destroying him immediately. Rei glanced at the direction from which that attack had just come. Far away, beside a little wood, she saw a person in red.

"Nephrite," Ami gasped and stood up immediately. Rei got hold of her before she could run towards him.

"Let me go, I need to talk to him!" Ami shouted.

Nephrite turned around and disappeared into the little wood.

"Wait!" Ami called but Rei didn't let her go.

"What is going on with you?" she demanded accusingly. "You're putting us in danger, all of us. I thought you had finished this."

"Rei-chan, please, I… just need to talk to him one last time. I need to know…"

"What?"

"It was him who ended it."

Rei frowned. She really hadn't expected this.

"Don't tell me you want to run after him to know the reason."

Ami paused and suddenly stopped struggling. With tears in her eyes she sank to the ground.

"I… I can't be without him, Rei-chan," she confessed, "I just can't. It hurts. I lo…"

"Don't say it," Rei cut her off. "For God's sake don't say it. He's the enemy. He's evil."

"Not anymore. He has changed."

"I can't believe that."

"Why?" Ami asked and looked straight at her. "I was evil too, but I came back and you've never had any doubt that I've become good again."

"That's something completely different," Rei argued.

"Why?"

"Because you really are a good person, but he…"

"How do you know that he isn't really a good person, too?"

Rei suddenly hesitated. What if Ami was right? What if this time it was herself who was mistaken? But he still belonged to the Dark Kingdom. He hadn't left it, which meant…

"It's time to make a decision," she spoke her thoughts out loud, "the Dark Kingdom… or us."

Ami looked at her in surprise; and then suddenly there appeared an expression of determination on her face that Rei didn't like at all. It made her shiver.

"You're right," Ami answered and stood up quickly. She turned around to run towards the little wood.

"Ami," Rei called in shock as she followed her, "I didn't mean…"

Ami turned around, her face expressionless. Just like the day Kunzite had taken her to the dark side.

"Mercury Aqua Blizzard," she called. The attack took Rei by surprise and froze her legs to the hip. Ami looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan," she whispered and kept on running.

"Ami!" Rei screamed desperately, but she had already disappeared in the wood.

…

Ami ran through the wood. Her heart was beating in her throat.

"_It's time to make a decision: the Dark Kingdom… or us."_

Rei-chan, Ami thought, everyone, please forgive me.

Far away she could recognize a red shape.

"Nephrite!" she screamed, "wait!"

The shape stood still. Only when she had almost reached him did Nephrite turn around. His gaze was still cold, but Ami didn't care.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. It's all been said."

"Then why did you come back and save me again, if you despise me that much?"

She saw how he hesitated and suddenly he stepped towards her and took her into his arms. He held her so tightly that Ami was hardly able to breathe, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his waist and reciprocated.

"Darn," Nephrite said, "I thought doing this that way would make it easier for you."

"What do you mean?" Ami mumbled into his chest.

"To hate me."

Ami looked at him in shock. He smiled and caressed her cheeks, his gaze tender once again. So he had done all this because…?

"We have to stop," he said now, his voice soft and sad. "It's become too dangerous. I'm afraid I'm being watched and if anything happens to you because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Can't you just… stay?" Ami asked, but he shook his head.

"The curse Queen Beryl has laid on me will let her find me sooner or later, wherever I am."

"And can't you try to…" Ami bit her lips. That wasn't fair.

"I _have_ tried," Nephrite answered her unspoken question, "I have really tried, Mercury, but it isn't that easy as it seems."

He embraced her again.

"Nephrite," Ami started, "I wanted to tell you…"

"Ami!" Rei's voice sounded from far away.

Ami closed her eyes for a moment. She knew that her attack wouldn't hold her up very long. She looked up at Nephrite and bored her fingers into his shoulders.

"Please," she whispered, "take me with you."

For a moment he looked at her in surprise, and then he nodded. He pressed her against his chest and teleported away with her.

…

Jadeite was witnessing the scene in disbelief.

Nephrite was embracing a Sailor Senshi — but not just any Sailor senshi. It was the one Kunzite had kidnapped and made part of the Dark Kingdom some time ago. Sailor Mercury.

Nephrite and Mercury, Jadeite thought. When did this happen?

"Ami!" a desperate voice was heard from far away. Sailor Mercury looked up at Nephrite. Jadeite couldn't hear what she was saying, but suddenly Nephrite nodded and teleported away with her.

Just at that moment another Sailor Senshi, Mars, appeared. She ran towards the place Nephrite and Mercury had just been standing and stood still; then she sank down to her knees and buried her face in her palms.

Jadeite_)_ had seen enough. He quickly teleported away and walked the way towards the hall of Queen Beryl. He was just about to enter it, when suddenly a voice echoed in his head.

"_Traitor!" _

Jadeite gasped and pressed his hands against his forehead.

"_Traitor!"_

The weirdest thing was that it was his own voice.

"Jadeite, come in!" the Queen's voice sounded, cutting off that other voice in his head all of a sudden. He sighed in relief, arranged his uniform, and finally stepped into the hall.

…

Queen Beryl looked at Jadeite. He might be the youngest of the Shitennou, but he was the most loyal. In him, she knew very well, she could trust. He was honestly devoted to her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked now.

"Yes, my Queen," Jadeite answered and bowed, "there is indeed."

"Speak."

"I know the identity of the girl Nephrite has been meeting these days."

Beryl paused and looked at Jadeite, who was still bowing before her. "Who is it?"

"It's... a Sailor Senshi. Mercury, to be specific."

"What!" Beryl screamed, "A Sailor Senshi!"

Anger and rage overwhelmed her; and another feeling, one that was stronger than all the others: offense.

"Those damned moon people," she hissed.

It wasn't enough that the Princess of the Moon had taken from her the man she desired most. Now one of those bloody senshi had taken too another man from her, one of her Shitennou; but not just any Shitennou, it was the one who had previously desired her the most.

But suddenly Beryl had to smile. Oh, she would have her revenge, soon. Yes, soon Endymion would belong to her, and only to her. And Nephrite and his filthy Sailor Senshi?

"My Queen?" Jadeite's voice reminded her that he was still present. "Shall I... take care of the senshi?" he asked carefully.

Beryl's smile widened. "No," she answered, "let them believe in safety."

She turned around and gazed at the hall of Queen Metallia. For you two, Beryl thought, I have something much better in my mind.

xxxx

Mercury held him so tightly, it felt as if she would never think about letting go of him. Nephrite caressed her back and leaned his cheek on her hair.

"You know," he said, "I really don't mind, but how long are you planning to stay like this?"

"Forever," she answered, her face still burrowed in his chest.

He had to laugh, and hugged her more tightly.

"Where... where are we?" she asked suddenly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

She turned her head, still holding him. They were standing on the top of the building where they saw and embraced each other for the first time.

"Why... why did you bring me here?" Mercury wanted to know.

Nephrite frowned. "What did you expect?"

She looked up to him. "I thought you would take me to... you."

"To me? Do you mean the Dark Kingdom?" he asked, truly surprised now. "Why in the world should I take you there?"

"Because I've made a decision," she answered. "I've decided... to join the Dark Kingdom."

Nephrite looked at her in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said that I want to join the Dark Kingdom."

"What for?"

"Because... it's obviously the only way to be with you."

Nephrite listened to her in disbelief. Had he really heard right? She was ready to join the Dark Kingdom, the enemy's side? She would change sides and become the enemy of her best friends just because of... him?

"You would really do this?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Why?"

Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Because I... I don't want to be without you anymore. It feels like there's a piece of me missing. I want to be at your side, no matter where that may be."

Nephrite knew that this shouldn't make him happy, but he couldn't but feel a deep joy and happiness inside him.

"Oh, Mercury," he said and pressed her against his chest, "I can't allow that."

He felt how she recoiled in his arms.

"But it's what I want. It's my own decision," she asserted and looked up at him again. "Don't you... don't you want me by your side?"

He started to wipe her tears away. "There's nothing I want more," he confessed.

"Then why..."

"Because you mean too much to me, to do that to you."

"What do you mean?"

Nephrite caressed her cheeks and smiled sadly. "Do you really want to belong to the darkness? Away from the light, the air and the kindness of your world? No, Mercury, I just can't agree to that. You wouldn't be the same person anymore. Sooner or later you would break and I would never, never forgive myself for allowing it. You aren't a bad person. You belong to the side of good."

"But..."

"Are you really prepared to turn your back on your closest friends? On the Princess? Would you be able to handle fighting against them?"

In her eyes Nephrite saw that she knew that he was right. She buried her face in his chest again and her body trembled as she wept bitterly in his arms.

"Why?" she sobbed, and the grief in her voice almost broke his heart. "Why do we have to be on opposite sides? Why did destiny trick us like this?"

Nephrite tightened his embrace. "I don't know," he answered honestly, unable to force back the heartache that overwhelmed him. "I don't know anything about destiny."

He took her face in his hands and looked into her deep, brown eyes.

"But there is one thing I know for sure," he continued. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. In my wildest dreams, I wouldn't have even dared to hope for someone like you. You showed me the bright side of life. You are the reason to go on, the reason why I still exist."

Mercury was looking at him in disbelief; and then, while tears were still running down her cheeks, she gave him her beautiful smile. "Nephrite..."

"I've made a decision too," he said and caressed her face, "That's why I came back. To tell you this: I will do everything that is in my power to overcome the curse that lies on me. To become the man you deserve."

"Really?" Mercury asked.

Nephrite nodded. "I would go through anything, no matter what it is, to be able to be with you... on the right side."

Mercury started to sob again, but she was still smiling, so Nephrite supposed that for once he had found the right words. He dried her tears and pulled her into a tight embrace again.

"You have to be careful," he said now, "Queen Beryl is up to something. I don't know what it is, but you and your friends have to be on your guard."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she has summoned me to her side again. There must be a reason."

Mercury looked at him in shock. "Does that mean you have to work for her again?"

He nodded. Then he took her hands and looked at her, all seriousness now. "I will overcome the curse. And as soon as I do, I'll come for you. I swear on my life."

He placed his palms on her cheeks again. "Will you wait for me... Ami?" he asked, speaking out her true name for the first time.

Her radiant smile warmed him and made his heart beat faster.

"Yes, I will," she answered.

Nephrite smiled and then, without any pause, without hesitating, he leaned forwards and placed his lips on hers.

Then he teleported away.

xxxx

It was deep night already. Ami was still standing on the top of the building.

"_I will overcome the curse. And as soon as I do, I'll come for you."_

She smiled.

"_Will you wait for me... Ami?"_

Ami left her hand and touched her lips carefully. The kiss Nephrite had given her had been short and volatile. Actually, his lips had barely touched hers before he teleported out of her arms. But still she could feel the warmth of his lips on hers.

"_Will you wait for me... Ami?"_

She sighed. There were no words to express the deep feeling of happiness she had felt when Nephrite had called her by her true name.

Ami looked into the void. Far away, the dawn announced the new day. She took one step forwards and flew to the ground _(they can do that, I mean fly, in their senshi forms, right?)_ _(She did in Act 14!)_ Downstairs, she changed into her human form again.

"_I will overcome the curse. And as soon as I do, I'll come for you. I swear on my life."_

"Nephrite," she whispered, "I swear I'll wait for you. Even if it's an eternity."

Ami turned around and slowly made her way back home.

xxxx

"Zoisite!"

Zoisite felt somebody shake him energetically.

"Come on, man, pull yourself together!"

The well-known voice passed slowly through his mind, and finally he managed to open his eyes. Nephrite was standing above him, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm... alright," Zoisite mumbled.

Nephrite sighed in relief; then he grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him up. Zoisite felt the wall against his back, and though his head felt as heavy as a rock, he forced himself to keep it steady.

"How long have you been lying here?" Nephrite asked.

Zoisite rubbed his forehead. "I... I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I tried to leave the room," Zoisite answered, and, realizing how lame that sounded, he added, "With help of the soul-flight."

Nephrite frowned and looked around. "Your room has been shielded," he suddenly registered. "I knew I felt something strange when I came in here. What the hell have you done to enrage our highness?"

Zoisite had to laugh at the cynical tone in Nephrite's voice. "I tried to protect the Master," he explained, "and Beryl didn't really appreciate it."

"Obviously," Nephrite answered.

Slowly Zoisite was able to feel his body again. He tried to stand up, which wasn't as easy as it seemed. Nephrite stepped to his side and put Zoisite's arm around his shoulder to help him up. Zoisite tried not to lean too much on him while they walked to his piano. Finally, he managed to sit down on the bench.

"And who is so important that you would take the risk of trying to slip through Beryl's shield?" Zoisite looked at him in surprise, and Nephrite laughed. "Don't look at me like that," he said, "It doesn't suit you."

Zoisite suddenly had to smile. "I only wanted to warn the Master."

"Of course," Nephrite replied cynically, "and you call the Master your love, right?"

Now Zoisite was really shocked. What else had he been saying while he'd been unconscious?

"Don't worry, you haven't said any name," Nephrite placated him, "but don't try to make me believe you almost risked your life to warn the Master."

"You know," Zoisite said now, "Mercury really has a bad influence on you."

Nephrite smiled sadly. "Do you really think so?"

Zoisite grew serious now. "What happened?"

Nephrite paused a long time, finally he said: "She wanted to join the Dark Kingdom because of me."

"What?"

The red-haired Shitennou nodded, and then he looked straight at Zoisite.

"I came to you because of her," he explained. "I want to overcome Beryl's curse. I want to free myself from this dark place so I can be at... Ami's side."

"Ami?"

"That's her true name."

Again there was silence; then Nephrite continued, "Please, Zoisite, I need your help. You told me once that remembering the past life would be the first step to overcoming the curse, but for some reason I'm not able to remember anything. What else can I do?"

Zoisite took a deep breath and straightened up.

"It was the memories about you and Mercury that made you collapse the last time. But maybe if we try another way..."

"Another way?"

"Let's start from another point in your past life, like remembering your time as a guardian of our master." He lifted his hands and was relieved that this movement didn't cause him any pain. "But you really have to be willing to do this."

Nephrite nodded. "I would do anything to free myself," he confessed.

"So then," Zoisite said, "let's get started."

"Zoisite." Zoisite looked up at Nephrite, who had put his hand on the piano now. "If... if anything happens to me..."

Zoisite smiled. "I will do whatever I can to look after your beloved."

Nephrite sighed and suddenly looked at Zoisite in a very strange way.

"What?" Zoisite asked, now a little insecure.

"Nothing," Nephrite answered and smiled, "I was just thinking that you aren't as annoying as I always thought."

Zoisite had to smile. "Same to you."

They both laughed now. So this is friendship, Zoisite thought.

"What about you?" Nephrite asked suddenly.

Zoisite looked at him quizzically. "About me?"

"Is there anyone... you would want me to take care of in case..."

Zoisite thought in pain of Venus. He imagined how she might have been waiting for him in her hotel room, and obviously supposing that he had broken his promise; that he had forgotten her – again.

"Zoisite?" Nephrite's voice awakened him from his thoughts.

"She would never accept it," Zoisite answered with a sad smile, "And anyway, I don't think that you would like her. She had tricked you very bad before Mercury turned you into such a softie."

Nephrite gasped in shock about Zoisite's expression, but suddenly he seemed to understand. His expression became all surprise. "No way!" he shouted, "You and ..."

"But it's not me we should be worried about now," Zoisite cut him off quickly. "Let's finally begin to get your memories back and free you from that bloody curse, before you start to decorate the Dark Kingdom with flowers or something else."

They laughed again, and finally Zoisite placed his fingers on the piano keys. He had just started to play a few notes, when a strange prickle overwhelmed his body, as if a whole army of ants was walking over him.

"Zoisite," Nephrite gasped, "is that... you?"

"No," Zoisite answered, "I don't know..."

Suddenly, lightening appeared, taking the two Shitennou with it.

xxxx

Mio smiled. Being Queen Beryl's shadow really did have its perks. Though she would have given anything to be present for real at the spectacle that was taking place now.

Either way, she was still able to see and even feel whatever the Queen did. It was like looking through her eyes. That woman was really smart, to use the Shitennou to finally possess the Prince.

The four men all stood with their weapons against their throats now, helpless like fish out of water.

Mio glanced at the blue-haired senshi, Sailor Mercury. She had to admit that she wasn't doing badly. Though she'd winced a bit, when Nephrite had been forced to press his sword against his neck, she'd stayed calm until now.

"You can't threaten somebody to return your feelings!"

Usagi — of course. Oh, you're going to regret this.

"Shut up!" Mio screamed with the Queen.

Now it was finally becoming interesting. The Queen was forcing the four Shitennou to combine their powers to attack the Princess.

"Protect the Princess," Venus, their leader, said.

The attack came.

"Boom!" Mio shouted out in joy, and watched with great satisfaction how the four senshi flew to the ground. The Queen only glanced briefly at Nephrite. Mio really wished it had been longer. The pain and suffering on his face was so... beautiful. But the Queen's main target was Endymion, of course. For the moment, it gave her enough satisfaction to see how much Nephrite and Mercury suffered, being on opposing sides.

"Wait," Endymion shouted when Beryl started to threaten his Shitennou again; and after a long pause he added: "I got it."

"That's right, come to me," Mio said and stretched her arms.

And, finally, Endymion started to walk towards her.

"You see, Usagi?" Mio whispered satisfied, "I knew that I would take him away from you."

…

Everything had happened so fast. The prickle he had felt; the lightening that had brought him to this place, Queen Beryl, who had forced him and the other three to hold their weapons to their throats. Then the attack they had been forced to engage in.

All this because of the Master, Prince Endymion.

And now that man even dared to play the martyr, going with Beryl to save his Shitennou.

But when Kunzite had intended to resolve things his own way, Beryl had shown him that the curse that lay on him really was stronger than he had thought.

And then this. The Princess went through a transformation, and was showing the Queen now that there was a power equal to her own. For a moment Kunzite even had hoped that Beryl finally would be vanquished; but then he recognized the ruthlessness with which the Princess fought off the Queen's attack. She didn't care at all about the damage she left behind. All she saw was Endyminon.

At that moment, Kunzite finally understood why Zoisite had such a strong aversion against her. She really was dangerous; but this didn't excuse the Master. After all, wasn't _he_ the cause of all this?

"Endymion," the Queen screamed now, "stop her, eliminate that girl. You belong to me. If you don't..."

Kunzite watched in disbelief how Nephrite was forced to place his sword on his stomach and bore it into his own body. He felt to the ground where he remained lifeless.

At that moment, Kunzite felt like something inside him awakened again. He lost awareness of what was happening around him. All he could see was Nephrite's dead body lying on the ground.

Nephrite, little brother, he suddenly thought, No!

He clenched his fists and looked at his so-called Master in rage. His ego had cost the first life, and there would only be more, until the world would be destroyed again.

Memories crashed down upon Kunzite. Memories of him and Nephrite. The way he always had to calm him down in the past life because he had been so hot-tempered. Until the day...

Kunzite gazed at Mercury. He was truly surprised how calmly she was standing there. There was no sign at all that showed that she was at least a little upset. Did she truly realize that her beloved had just been killed? Or maybe she was in shock...

"Endymion, come!" the Queen's desperate voice sounded now.

"Mamoru!" the Princess, a human girl again, called out.

When did she change back? Kunzite asked himself.

"It's okay. I'll come back," the Master answered.

Don't be so sure about that, Kunzite thought. Because once the Queen obtained something, she'd never be willing to give it back. Nephrite was the best example of that.

Suddenly, Kunzite was seeing everything so clearly. Beryl had preferred to kill Nephrite, rather than to admit that he could be with Mercury as he had been in the past.

They ended up in tragedy once more, Kunzite thought in pain, and I wasn't able to prevent it... again.

The lightening appeared and teleported them back to the Dark Kingdom.

xxxx

Queen Serenity sobbed in grief.

Down there on the ground lay her unconscious daughter, who had lost her Prince for the second time. And it was Mercury who was drying her tears away. She, who had just been forced to watch her beloved be killed before her eyes. A cruel act of revenge by Queen Beryl.

"So it starts all over again," the Queen whispered, "Tragedy after tragedy."

And she sank to her knees, crying silver tears for all of them.

_End of "Hidden Love"_

_To be continued in "New Love"_


End file.
